<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Good Becomes Bad by xSyrian_Patchix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303446">When Good Becomes Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSyrian_Patchix/pseuds/xSyrian_Patchix'>xSyrian_Patchix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big D's MCYT AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMFs, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Execution, Exile, Family Drama, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Loss of Trust, Memory Loss, Minecraft Realism, Murder, Niki and Ranboo sibling supremacy, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Redemption, References to Depression, Someone get them a therapist, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Amnesia, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Tommy also has his own voices, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), also purpled being a good friend, basically dream lets tommy go apeshit, big brother sam supremacy bitches, dadschlatt is sorta canon in this??, dadza please save your son, dream is a sociopath confirmed, ghost buddies ayyyee, i want fluff but at the same time angst go brrr, lets be honest, mans just want his best friend back, maybe? - Freeform, revival, the bad guys get redemption wha, they are all not okay, underrated characters get recognition babyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSyrian_Patchix/pseuds/xSyrian_Patchix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know...there's this popular saying that has been going around lately." Tommy stared at the disc in his hand, the sadistic grin never leaving his face. Tubbo caught a glimpse of Wilbur's figure for a moment, standing in the ashes and fire.</p><p>"It was never meant to be."</p><p> </p><p>Or alternatively, Tommy refused to die in disgrace like Theseus did.</p><p>(Inspired by the song Blood//Water - grandson)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap, Callahan &amp; Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Eret &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jack Manifold &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big D's MCYT AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS ACTUALLY A REWRITE OF WHEN GOOD BECOMES BAD.</p><p>So you know how I said I’m taking a break from writing that story? Well, yeah about that- I've actually been rewriting the entire story. Especially since I’ve been watching the recent streams, ideas just flew to my head and I was like holy shit- this makes a better VillainInnit fanfic.</p><p>I’ll be honest, I wanna discontinue that fanfic because the plot is shit and I’m really bad at planning ahead. The writing is also bad, and recently I’ve been practicing and trying to improve so I wouldn’t have to be so self-conscious about it.</p><p>Not to mention I kinda lost the motivation halfway through so I’m just- yeah. This is the better version of When Good Becomes Bad, even though I also consider changing the title as well cause why not? Unless you guys want for it to stay the same. </p><p>Anyways, the secret room sorta does happen here, but Dream doesn’t “overreact” and blow it all up, so Tommy is pretty much wrapped around his finger at this point. But then again, there’s a special twist to it ;) </p><p>Also Ghostbur can be seen by others cause that makes more sense I guess. Glatt will also make an appearance hooray. The ghosty bois will get screentime ayyyee- I love them sm not to.</p><p>I might write two alternate endings on this one, because it’s fun. Now, I’ve completely rewritten the plot so I guess this is not exactly a rewrite and it's a whole different story?? Although, there will still be some similar scenes that haven’t changed like Tommy becoming an actual villain and faking his death, George and Sam teaming up with him, Ranboo confronting Tommy, etc. </p><p>That’s all. I hope you enjoy it! This is actually a work that I’m proud of lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there’s one word you could describe TommyInnit, is that he’s brave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud. Reckless. Annoying. Confident. Passionate. Strong. Determined. Selfless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s many things to describe the younger boy. He was never afraid to defy and curse out whatever god is out there, if their morals and ways of life are against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes into war headfirst, taking the lead of many soldiers, fighting for whatever is important to him, sacrificing his prized possessions and his life just for a nation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Dream was impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never would’ve thought that someone who is a young and inexperienced sixteen year old would be something that he has to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, the older man hated the teenager with every fiber of his body. He spits his name out with venom and spite, and it's clear the feeling was mutual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had been looking for a successor to rule over the server and keep the chaos going, thriving for power above others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows everyone is out to slice the man’s throat on the spot, and he would be damned if they weren’t so afraid of him anymore. His allies could betray him and break their promise, leaving him all alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur would’ve been a perfect candidate, if it weren’t for him going further beyond the green man’s expectations to blow up a nation he created, and later on die in his father’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he regret encouraging the idea? No, absolutely not. He got the chaos he needed out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man decided to watch from the shadows for now after the explosion, hoping to get an opportunity to pull the strings as the puppeteer. And he did, surprisingly enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George came to him and told him that someone had burned down his little gay mushroom house. Does he really care that much? No, but he acts like he does, because that’s where his mastermind plan begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The obsidian walls were enough to pose a threat, as well as a tap of the flint and steel on a wooden house and the donation trees. And who does he find to be the root of the problem? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right. It was the famous TommyInnit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Dream should’ve expected that. The blonde always gets himself in trouble, and now without Wilbur to hold him back, he’s self-destructive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With just a single threat to persuade the president, he was thrown out. Just like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now when he found the boy in the same place he stayed in, he couldn’t help but be proud of his work. It had only taken a few white lies and a bit of sabotaging for Tommy to trust Dream completely, practically will do anything just to be with his “friend”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but laugh. It was really pathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the purple swirls of the portal, he readjusted his mask to hide any emotions he may show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logstedshire was still the same as it was before, maybe with a few more torches around the area and cut trees here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emerald green orbs behind the white porcelain mask scanned the area, spotting a certain blonde sitting near the shore, silently watching the waves crash against the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned, already spinning the gears to harbor more lies for the boy to believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Dream called out to him, his voice sounding genuinely happy as if he was excited to see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde slightly flinched, turning to look into the man’s eyes using his dull and lifeless blue ones. “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be better, I guess.” Tommy replied, his voice hoarse and throat dry, proceeding to bury his head on his arms as he hugged his knees. He didn’t pay attention to the other sitting down next to him on the sandy beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Something on your mind?” The older man tilted his head to the side, giving him a questioning look. Not like he wasn’t already used to the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stayed like this for a while, before the younger finally opened his mouth to reply. “Have you..have you ever wanted to get back at somebody?” He asked, his gaze still shifted to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have. A lot of times, actually.” Dream replied. Well, it wasn’t a total lie. He lost count of how many times he had to get revenge on somebody. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to..I dunno, prove something to L’Manburg. Prove to Tubbo that they do need me so they wouldn’t just abandon me like that.” Tommy clenched his fists, finally turning to look at the older. “Is that normal..? Like- you just want to start stabbing shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. The teen really has an interesting way with his words. “Of course. It’s totally normal. You’re mad at someone because they did something to you, and you want to get back at them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon saying those words, sudden realization hit him. At that moment, the puppeteer had a new plan, one that would promote his pawn into a soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say..Tommy,” the masked man turned to look at the younger boy, two black dots staring into the dull and lifeless ones. The sinister smile on his white porcelain mask matched the wicked grin on his face, the world oblivious to what he was truly thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it. Not when the boy before him who used to defy every law he made, the boy who fought with determination and pride, now a fallen hero who’s bound to die in disgrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream never meant to go this far, really. But when you want power, when you want to instill fear towards others, it feels different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about becoming my protege?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked at him in surprise, mouth agape. He clearly wasn’t expecting that. “Wh- What..? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not actually immortal, y’know. I might die someday.” He exclaimed, slowly standing up straight. “That’s why I need someone who could watch over the server while I’m gone, and they can continue my legacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And...you chose me. But why?” The teen hesitantly took the hand that was offered to him, getting up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, I believe you have the potential.” Dream placed a hand on his shoulder, acting in a proud manner. “You’re my friend, right? And I want to help you. With this, you’ll be able to get back at those who threw you away. You can show L’Manburg that you don’t need them, ‘cause you got me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Tommy looked thoughtful, trying to comprehend the situation. “What about my discs?” Of course. Even after all this time, those circular objects still meant something to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give it to you. Take it as a...sign of our trust, as you and Tubbo liked to call it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence between the two, as the masked man suddenly held out the familiar disc out of his inventory. He couldn’t help but grin as he watched the boy’s eyes widen in astonishment. Thankfully, his mask preserved every emotion he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.” Tommy finally replied. He took the disc in his hands, carefully placing it in his inventory. “I’ll- I’ll accept your offer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream practically grinned underneath the mask. It was all going according to plan, and he couldn’t be much happier. “Well then, we’ll start tomorrow. For now, you should rest.” He ruffled the blonde’s hair, in which he leaned in to the touch in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dream. It really means a lot.” The younger grinned, before quickly realizing something. “Oh right- I have to show you something!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older was dragged into the small cabin on the other side of the beach near the portal. He watched as Tommy dug out the terracotta, revealing a string of ladders that led to an underground basement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What piqued his interest was the fact that there were hidden chests, and the fact that he hadn't noticed this sooner made him slightly irritated. “What is this?” He asked, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I never really planned to go much longer so I..I made this room so that way when I die, no one could come and loot my shit.” Tommy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream arched an eyebrow. “How long have you been keeping this from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um- about...maybe a few days or so. I- I’m sorry I- I haven’t told you sooner. I was just- I was really scared that you’d get mad and you might blow it up- I’m sorry Dream-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah- Tommy, calm down.” He placed both hands on his shoulders, an attempt to comfort the other. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the tension release from his shoulders. “You...you won’t..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. You’re my friend, Tommy. For a moment, I thought you’re gonna use this stuff to rebel against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I would never! You’re my friend! You were the only one who cared when they- please don’t go...” His voice cracked a little, as Dream gently pushed him closer for a hug. He ran his fingers through his hair, making the younger calm down a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m not going anywhere, Tommy. You’re safe with me.” The older soothed him a little, and his gentle and quiet tone eased the tension a little. Of course, it was all just an act, but the boy will never know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You really are an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. Only then did he realize a sword was plunged at his throat, causing him to stumble backwards. He looked back up to the other, a sadistic grin forming on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dream...how the tables have turned!” Tommy chuckled darkly, placing his foot on the older’s chest. Dream would’ve easily pushed him off, but the blade pierced through his throat was making it difficult for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen grabbed the netherite sword strapped on his hilt, examining it carefully. “You were really stupid to think I’d be one of your little puppets.” His eyes had a glint of red in it, almost exactly like Wilbur’s when he lost his mind. “And the voices...they demand revenge. They demand death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man kept silent, not being able to move or talk. That made Tommy laugh even more. He pushed the blade deeper, and tugged the back of his hair to make eye contact with the mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y'know...your skull would be a perfect decoration for my throne. Don't worry, I'll make it painless as possible.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream was slain by TommyInnit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try my best to update this daily even though I'm about to start school tomorrow ahhdsdh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy stared at the scattered items on the cobblestone floor. Dream’s body has disappeared, and the older would most likely respawn and return to this place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe he just did that, but he did. A new wave of confidence washed over the teen, making him grin like a maniac. The human skull was still fresh and stained with his enemy’s blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DEATH FOR THE DEATH GOD!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit you killed him </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>POGGG HE’S DEAD</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that was AWESOME</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i thought dream was stronger than that</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THAT WAS LAMEEE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you should escape</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>at least we have his skull</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>leave this place</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>GO BEFORE HE KILLS YOU</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hurry up and get out of there!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde slightly flinched upon the sudden return of the voices, almost forgetting that they have been here for awhile. “Alright alright- I get it!” He responded, sounding a bit irritated. He picked up the items and placed them inside his inventory, getting ready to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until he remembered the TNT Dream always kept with him to blow up his armor and stuff. He pondered for a moment, before suddenly placing a few blocks of TNT down and lighting it up with a tap of a flint and steel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly got out of the cabin, just in time to hear the sound of an explosion coming from behind. He began placing a few more down, discarding the fact that his pet Mushroom Henry would die, along with Logstedshire. The cow could never replace the actual Henry anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, the voices seemed to like the destruction he’s brewing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YEAHH BLOW IT ALL UP</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what about the tent??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>someone might visit you tho</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nah they wouldnt care</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YOU GO BIG MAN</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>we want MORE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>get the fuck out of there</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had started hearing these strange voices ever since Eret’s betrayal. At first, it was faint and more like a whisper, he could barely hear it. The voices then grew stronger during the festival, right after Techno had shot Tubbo with the firework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he never listened to them and shut them out, since it gives him a brutal headache listening to them. It could’ve been just his own thoughts screaming at him after all. The more suffering he experienced, the more stronger the voices became.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing those thoughts aside for now, the teen then picked up his ender chest and his bed before placing another block of TNT to blow the tent up. Tommy didn’t want anyone to find him, especially Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He destroyed the obsidian portal to prevent anyone from coming here. Looking at the blocks that were left from the crater, he had an idea in mind. He began building up a tall pillar, making it reach the block height limit if possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind breeze brushed gently against his skin, making him shiver a little. He could see the clouds below him as he finally ran out of blocks, taking in the view down below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logstedshire...he wouldn’t exactly miss it, but he doesn’t hate it either. It’s strange how it gave him mixed feelings of anger and happiness. Maybe it was for the fact that now he knows who his true friends are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this world, false and empty promises can really deceive you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” he glanced down at the ground, preparing to fall. Before, a part of him would have used this to kill himself, ending all the pain right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, he wants revenge. The voices demand death. They want to get back at those who wronged him. They demand to see his enemies’ skulls in his throne, as a sign of vengeance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to jump off the cadillac.” Tommy jokingly said, letting his body feel heavy as he fell. He carefully aimed towards the water to ensure his safety, still having unfinished business he needed to attend to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything that has happened. His discs, the wars, the independence, the election, the revolution, the exile...everything that happened was all because of </span>
  <b>them</b>
  <span>. They chose to throw him away, after everything he sacrificed for their- could he even call it a home? Not anymore. As much as he hates to admit it, his older brothers were right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’Manburg stopped being what it used to be a long time ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Governments are corrupt, and they poison other people’s minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t justify why they turned their backs on Tommy- their youngest brother -after everything they have been through. Even his own father abandoned him, giving Techno the attention </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The betrayal not only stops from the family, but also to his friends too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo...he fucking exiled him. It was supposed to be them against the world, wasn’t it? Seems that’s not the case anymore. How dare he, after everything, he- he threw him away, just because of a stupid accident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger began to boil up in his veins upon the thought of his- the president of L’Manburg. He hated what that nation stood for. He should’ve known it was cursed the day they created it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We’ll make them pay.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s our turn now.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile broke out in his face upon the comfort of the voices. That’s right, he’ll make them all pay. See how they like it when they feel the same way he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut short when he heard a splash, as well as feeling the wetness all over his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was finally free. For now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo couldn’t believe what his eyes just read. Surely there has to be some explanation behind it. There’s no way- it almost seems impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream was slain by TommyInnit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched, fingers wrapped around his compass. The pointer seems to be moving hastily, going in an unknown direction. He has to see if his best friend is alright, even if it was just a small glimpse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo,” the goat hybrid stood up straight upon the mention of his name. He recognized the owner of the voice, as it was none other than the vice president himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, he still has something to do. <strike>Even though his best friend is way more important</strike> no, he’s the president, he has to think about his their country first. He turned around, seeing the older man wearing a bloodied apron, holding out a diamond axe in one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.” Quackity exclaimed. The younger gave him a thoughtful nod in return, seeing the other two trail up behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy placed a lot of effort in his costume, having even smeared a bit of blood (is that just tomato sauce?) on the side of his cheek. Ranboo, on the other hand, wasn’t wearing an apron, but he has a diamond axe in his hand, sharp and ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo wondered how things would be different if it was Tommy here instead of the enderman hybrid. Not that he didn’t enjoy the other’s presence, he was nice to everyone so far! It’s just that...the Butcher Army (as Quackity dubbed it), was supposed to be the four cabinet members of L’manburg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook those thoughts away. He has to stop thinking about his best friend for now. He has to focus on his nation, on L’manburg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now...they have a pig to slaughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since this follows the recent events, the butcher army thing does happen here.<br/>Well um- Dream saving Techno doesn't happen since y'know,,,so I have something else planned for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is gonna get spicier lololol<br/>Anyways, here's another chapter for ya'll to read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A faint knock was heard from the other side of the door, followed by a loud ringing of the bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil let out a quiet groan out of irritation, as he stopped what he was doing and opened the door. He saw four familiar faces standing outside, all wearing aprons with axes in their hands. It was slightly intimidating, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Phil.” Tubbo greeted him with a small smile, although the teen seems nervous for the most part, judging by how his ears twitched slightly. “We’d just like to discuss something with you, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man was a bit wary of what they possibly wanted to discuss, and he hesitated for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay..come on in. Make yourselves at home.” He finally replied, stepping aside to let them in. The four of them gathered inside the house, glancing around to examine the room they’re in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s with the get-ups?” Phil asked, crossing his arms as he finally took a closer look. Dear Notch- is that blood on their clothing? Last he recalled, Halloween is already over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were cooking- we were cooking red potatoes.” Fundy replied. It was a terrible lie, but they seem to agree with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity then cleared his throat, shifting the attention towards him. “We’ll get straight to the point. We’re looking for Technoblade.” He exclaimed, his eyes darkening. Phil eyed the diamond axe in his hand, brows slightly furrowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his silence, the vice-president continued. “We know you’re working together with him, and you’re also a citizen of L’Manburg. I suggest you cooperate and tell us where he is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winged-man was baffled, his lips curving into a small frown. What makes them think he would sell out his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>son, just like that? “I’m afraid I can’t tell you. I can’t- he’s in retirement. He’s trying his best to change his violent ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He spawned Withers- right where your house is standing, and destroyed everything we had built! This kind of crime will not be left unpunished.” The president cut in, straightening his posture and gripping the axe tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox hybrid seems to agree with the two, while the enderman just stood to the side, awkwardly looking down at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity stepped forward, which made Phil instinctively grip the handle of his sword on his hilt. “You are a citizen of L’Manburg, so your loyalty should be to this nation. It's either we’re gonna do this the easy way or the hard way, Mr.Philza Minecraft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’m loyal to the country that ruined </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>sons? Not only did Wilbur die, you also exiled Tommy, the one who fought alongside you(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo slightly flinched at that, as he nervously bit the bottom of his lip.</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and now you’re trying to kill Techno?” Phil gritted his teeth, anger boiling up in his veins. He tried to calm himself down, not wanting to lose control that easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about Tommy, and this isn’t about Wilbur! This is about Technoblade.”The other obviously didn’t listen to him, only stepping forward once more. “Let’s search the house. There has to be something around here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The father could only helplessly watch as the four of them scattered around his abode to search for anything that could possibly lead them to the anarchist piglin. Well, it’s not like they’ll find anything anyway. His valuables are hidden in his ender che--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found something!” Tubbo exclaimed, holding out a compass in one hand. Phil’s face fell upon the familiarization.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity examined the compass as the other handed it to him, smirking. “Well..? Care to explain why it’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno’s Compass</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He mocked, arching an eyebrow. The older man could only stay silent, his black feathered wings faltering slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vice president took his silence as a decline, in which he then turned to the younger. “Mr.President, I believe there’s a punishment for this kind of act.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil stared at Tubbo, his eyes silently protesting at him not to. Since when did the lower rank have the higher ground than the top rank? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goat hybrid faced him, finally making his decision. One that would surely cause the fall of one of his older sons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philza Minecraft, you are under house arrest until further notice.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was currently checking up on the mob farm he and Tubbo had built, gathering the items he farmed and placing it in the storage chests for further use until later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creeper hybrid sat down on his makeshift chair, taking a small break from all that work. The president explained to him that he has some important business to attend to, which is completely fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the teen. The older man took notice of the tired bags under his eyes, and he seemed exhausted and stressed most of the time. The world shouldn’t put that much pressure on someone’s shoulders, kid or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Same goes with Tommy. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen the blonde in a while, despite offering him a place to stay. He remembered the day he visited, where it was the first day of the exile, and Dream had taken all of his stuff and built him a dirt shack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should visit him again. Sam pondered for a bit, before grabbing his trident and stepping into the water, flying out of the place and into the ocean. As if on cue, the communicator in his pocket buzzed, earning him a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TommyInnit whispers to you: I need your help. please meet me at this coordinates</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with the message, there was a set of digits that indicates the exact spot of the meeting place. As far as he remembered, that wasn’t the same place as Logstedshire. Could it be that Tommy ran away to get out of Dream’s grasp? Perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, it was urgent, so he quickly sped his way across the ocean using his trident, following the directions to the coordinates. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde placed back the communicator in his pocket, before continuing to lean against the spruce tree. He got himself a new set of clothes that are much comfier and suitable in the weather after trading some stuff from the village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen was now wearing a dark red turtleneck shirt beneath a black vest, paired with black trousers and brown tundra boots to keep his feet warm. A white fur coat hung loosely from his shoulders, and his hands were laced with black gloves to protect himself from the cold season. He used the skull he harvested from the body as a clip on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>looking good!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>POGCHAMP </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pogg YOU LOOK BADASS</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>could be better</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you look like youre part of a mafia</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HOTINNIT??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn't help but laugh slightly at the voices’ input. It was almost comforting how they’re the only ones who stayed with him despite everything that had happened. Although, he wasn’t sure if it’s similar to Techno’s. The piglin hybrid had been born with it since day one, while he just started hearing them when he was first betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could ask his older brother, but no, he still despised him. He hated everyone- in this entire thirty-player server -who abandoned him and left him for dead. For Dream’s case, the masked man was probably looking for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s thoughts were cut short when he heard the sound of the water splashing, and someone approaching him. He turned around to face the creeper mask the hybrid uses to hide his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>who’s that??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>is that sam?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KILL HIM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>noooo dont</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he did say he’ll help us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SKULLS FOR THE SKULL KING</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>shut up and let them speak</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>if he betrays us then we’ll just kill him</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begrudgingly ignored the voices, as he approached him. “Tommy..?” Sam set his trident aside in his inventory, as he glanced at the teen, his mouth slightly agape. “What- what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, it’s fucking cold. Two, it’s kinda for the aesthetic, big man.” Tommy replied, showing off his new outfit to the other. “But anyways- I have to make sure that you’re not gonna betray me in any way, shape, or form. You know I fucking hate traitors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older nodded, seeming to understand and letting him continue. “So...I’m gonna give you one of my discs as a sign of our trust.” He pulled out an ender chest and rummaged through it’s storage. A familiar disc was now in his hand, as he placed the chest back in his inventory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s- how did you get that? Didn’t Dream have it?” Sam recognized the disc as Cat, one out of the two most prized possessions of Tommy’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smirked. “That doesn’t matter. What I need you to do is promise me that you won’t betray me and give this disc back to Dream, or to anyone else at that matter.” He placed the disc in his hand, waiting for the older to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stared at it and pondered for a moment, before looking back up to the teen. “What happens if I do betray you..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh laugh escaped his lips, as he stared at him dead in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The voices will add your skull to my collection.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BIG BROTHER SAM SUPREMACY PLEASE<br/>Also Phil's character is hard to write since in canon he lets his sons cause as much chaos as there is rip<br/>But hey, I have something planned for the execution, which is gonna be a hell to write because school is also catching up on me ahsdh</p><p>Anyways, Big D will come back soon with another chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here's another chapter<br/>I'm really keeping up the daily streaks thing lolol<br/>This might be a bit rushed due to school and shit I'm sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam wasn’t sure how he should react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy standing before was like an entirely different person, not knowing if his act is just a ruse. He stared at the disc in his hand for a moment, trying to think of an answer. Well, it's not like he wants to die, even though he still has all of his three canon lives. Then again, he could just- no, he might get killed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging from the teen’s mental state, it must’ve been terrible at this point. Who knows what could happen if no one was there to keep an eye on him if things go downhill. There’s also these...voices, or so he said. There’s no escape in this, is there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Alright. I’ll help you.” Sam finally replied, placing the disc in his inventory where it’s safe. Tommy grinned widely, as he pulled out his hand for a handshake. The older hesitated for a moment, before accepting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces. It’s gonna be fucking hilarious!” The blonde cackled, his eyes showing a hint of red in them. It was all too familiar, in a bad way. Just what has the world come into?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was cut short when they suddenly heard chatter nearby. Tommy ducked down behind a tree, signalling for Sam to do the same, in which the creeper hybrid obliged, hiding behind a nearby bush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens if we fail?” A familiar voice spoke. The two recognized the enderman hybrid, and he was accompanied by none other than the cabinet members of L’manburg. Sam was never particularly close with any of them, with the exception of Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t. It’s for the sake of L’Manburg. If we don’t do this, then no one's gonna respect us.” Quackity replied, resting the handle of the axe on his shoulder as they walked. He seems to be holding a compass in one hand, which must’ve been directing them to wherever they’re going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded in agreement. “Technoblade will get executed as punishment. He has caused enough damage to our nation as it is.” He stated nonchalantly, almost in a way that Sam never recognized. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy hummed, ears slightly twitching the bit. “Is it just me...or is someone watching us?” He glanced around, making the creeper hybrid duck his head lower behind the bush. Tommy did the same, hiding behind the tree so they wouldn’t see him (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he doesn’t want Tubbo to see him</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably just a polar bear or something. They spawn in places like these, right?” The president seems oblivious enough to not know they’re practically eavesdropping on their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices died out when they got farther away from the area. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as he processed what just happened. Tommy gritted his teeth, quickly pulling up the hood of his white fur coat to hide his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change of plans, we’re following them.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to him..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ponk and Skeppy are still trying to figure out what happened. He was already like this when I saw him at spawn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think he’ll be okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I’m not sure, but I hope so.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By the way, -------..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay out of this, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur watched as his brother frantically paced around the room, brewing all sorts of different potions and preparing his weapons. He was visibly confused, since he just told him he’ll be getting visitors. Isn’t that a good thing? He doesn’t have to be alone anymore!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Ghostbur. They’re not supposed to know I’m here, alright?” Techno told him, which only made the ghost even more confused. His monotone voice sounded a bit more panicked than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re our friends! They only came to visit you.” Ghostbur replied, moving aside to let him get to the chests and grab whatever resources he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin hybrid snorted in response, “More like they want to kill me. They had Phil under house arrest because he was helping me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent, watching the butcher army gather outside of the large cottage. Why do they have diamond axes? Are they gonna chop down some trees? That seems like a peaceful thing to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just go out and do whatever...whatever ghosts do. Tell them I’m not here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! If you say so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur decided to fade out of existence for now. A part of him was telling him that he should be worried, but Technoblade will be fine, right? It’s not like anything bad will happen. They’ll just have a friendly conversation together, even if he feels a little left out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh- what’s this blue sheep doing here?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword on his hand seems heavier than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno glanced down at the blade, his reflection shining through the netherite. As he slowly stepped out of his humble abode, he was met with the angry and nervous looks from the..what do they call it? The Butcher Army? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what do you want?” He crossed his arms, looking unamused. He knew why they’re here, but he might as well stall some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He half-expected Tubbo to take the lead, but Quackity stepped forward instead. “We’re here to capture you, Technoblade. You’re gonna come with us to L’Manburg so you could finally pay for all the injustice you did to our country.” The vice president exclaimed, pointing his diamond axe towards his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anarchist could already hear the voices rumbling, but he shut them out for a moment, not having enough time to listen to them talk all at once. “Listen, I- I’m kinda in retirement right now and I would appreciate it if you could get off my land and leave me alone.” He replied, sounding a bit irritated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You blew up our country with fucking withers- how is that-” Fundy exclaimed, followed by a “it can’t be left unpunished” from Tubbo, obviously not convinced enough. Ranboo was trying to keep it peaceful, yet his efforts were in vain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These voices, they- they demand blood right now, and I’m trying my hardest to shut them out.” Techno’s tone darkened, as he lowered his sword. “Don’t make me kill all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This could go two ways, Techno. Either you’re gonna come with us, or we’re gonna do this the hard way and settle things right here, right now.” Quackity glared at him, his raven black eyes staring into his ruby red ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what the shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kill them please thanks</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KILL KILL KILL</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>booooo this is boring</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i wanna see some action </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this is gonna be CHAOS</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hoo boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LMAO this isnt gonna turn out well</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious there was no way they’ll be able to do this peacefully. Techno glanced down at the potions he had in his inventory, as well as a totem of undying. Well, it's a win-win situation, even for a 4v1 he’ll take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blood for the blood god.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully I'll be able to write a good fighting scene on the next chapter since action scenes like that is not my forte and I apologize if it's not what you expected it to be<br/>But yeah, there's also that mysterious exchange hohoho<br/>It's related to Dream ;)</p><p>Thank you guys so much for the support as it really motivates me to keep this story going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am in spain without the s<br/>I wrote this while watching Tommy's latest stream and oh my fucking god I'm feeling so many emotions rn</p><p>Now excuse me while I ignore canon and continue writing this lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>HELP HIM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh no technooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but didnt he kill tubbo??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TECHNOBRO NOOO</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hes kinda mean</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KILL QUACKITY</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>quackity seems sus</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DEATH FOR THE DEATH GOD</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>just kill all of them</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>watch them die</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he kinda deserves it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MORE SKULLS??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pressed a hand to his temple as the voices grew more and more persistent, giving him a slight headache. So many questions ran through his mind as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Sam stood behind him, watching the fight and keeping silent, but he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just won’t die!” The teen heard the fox hybrid yelling, clashing his axe against the blade of the netherite sword. Tubbo tried to attack from the side, but Techno somewhat ended up dodging it and attacking back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo tried to attack from behind, but the piglin hybrid was faster and stronger, like a wild beast that has been awakened from it’s slumber. He managed to graze the president’s shoulder and splash a few burns on his skin, and almost killed Fundy with a razor thin cut across his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity yelled out instructions and orders, trying to think of a way to make him stop. That is until, he suddenly grabbed the horse from the pen by it’s leash and pointed his diamond axe close to it’s neck. Carl yielded loudly, which shifted the attention towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah- get away from Carl! He has nothing to do with this!” Techno stopped abruptly, the anger clear in his eyes. If it weren’t for the vice president holding his beloved pet hostage, he would’ve killed them all by now and won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop all your weapons and armor, and give them to Ranboo...or else.” Quackity’s grip was firm and steady, as he climbed up on the saddle. Carl resisted for a moment, kicking his hooves up in the air to get it’s predator off it’s back, but failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin brute gritted his teeth as he glared at him, before hesitantly dropping all of his items (minus the totem of undying and a few other stuff, of course). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched helplessly as the enderman hybrid scrambled to pick up the items. He stood still and watched as Tubbo and Fundy hastily bandaged their wounds real quick and chugged down a bottle of regen to heal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>uhhhh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DO SOMETHING</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nahh we watch</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>leave him to die</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NOOO HELP HIM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dont just stand still!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>little brotherinnit??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DEATH DEATH DEATH</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to help him.” The blonde whispered to the creeper hybrid, suddenly pulling out a crossbow and handing it over to the other. “They can’t know I’m here, since they would snitch me to Dream and his minions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, seeming to understand his message. “Right.” He briefly responded, carefully aiming the arrow at Quackity. He was about to pull the trigger as the Butcher Army carried Technoblade away... </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>....until he was beaten to it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity was shot by GeorgeNotFound. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad silently hummed a song as he brewed some potions for healing, since Skeppy had asked him to. He poured the mixed ingredients into a glass bottle, before putting a cork on top to seal it carefully. His red and black cloak fluttered slightly behind him with every movement, black wings tucked in and folded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon hybrid then heard footsteps, which means someone was approaching near. He turned around, facing to see a pair of familiar purple eyes he hadn't seen in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- hello, Purpled! How have you been?” He gave him a small smile as a greeting, before continuing on brewing more potions. The teen had always been neutral and often stayed out of the wars and everything, mostly focusing on bedwars in the Hypixel Arena, so the older doesn't see him often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bad. I’ve been well, I guess.” Purpled replied, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie. He glanced to the window for a moment, before turning back towards him. “I was just gonna check up on Dream. How is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still no signs of waking up, but his wounds are healing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..I see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad hummed, trying to think of something to continue the conversation instead of having to sit in silence. “Y’know, a few things have happened recently while you were gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what? Another war?” The blonde looked at him with slight curiosity, eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, everything has been peaceful since Tubbo exiled Tommy.” He replied, storing the handmade potions in the storage chests in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older remembered how he often visited the teen and gave him gifts to cheer him up. Although Tommy would always yell at him, deep down, he knew he appreciated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled blinked. “Tommy was exiled again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. From what I heard, Tommy did something and Dream had a meeting with L’Manburg and the next thing you know, he’s exiled from the entirety of the server itself.” There was a short pause. “I know you and Tommy and Tubbo...you three used to be awfully close back then, before the wars, so I thought you might wanna know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...thanks, Bad.” The other replied, a sad smile appearing on his face. “I’ll get going now. Punz and Ant are waiting for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try not to get into trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. Bye Mama Bad!” Purpled snickered as he left the room, leaving Bad to tumble over his words upon the nickname. In the end, he let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You little muffins, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, before leaving the room itself in order to check up on Dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, what the FUCK?!” Quackity yelled out loud seconds after he respawned, seeing the bow being lowered in the hands of his friend. Tubbo stood still, while Fundy quickly took hold of the horse to keep him hostage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno could’ve escaped, but stayed in his place, knowing full well of the consequences. Ranboo stood next to him, shock clear in his eyes. George stood nearby, ragged breathing escaping his mouth. No one knows why he’s here, and more importantly, why he did that just now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more moments of silence (minus L’Manburg’s disbelief complaining), the goggled man finally spoke up. “I- It- It was an accident…” He tried to find the right words to say, but seems to find it a bit difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The president wondered if Dream asked him to do something- maybe, that’s possible. But that death message from earlier, surely he would’ve gone after Tommy instead. Or he’s dragging L’manburg down with him again- no, he can’t think like that. Its his best friend for fuck’s sakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you even doing here?! This is L’Manburg business and you aren’t- Did Dream send you? I thought you made it clear that you hated him!” The vice-president exclaimed, raising accusations and pointing fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just worried for you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You SHOT me! How is that worrying?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you aren’t acting like yourself!” George raised his voice higher, making the other flinch a little. “I’ve known you for like- ever since Schlatt happened. I heard from Punz that you are planning to execute Techno, and I- it just doesn’t sit right with me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just shot- You’re not even part of L’Manburg anymore!” Fundy said in disbelief. “Techno could have gotten away if we didn’t have Carl with us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? We’ll deal with Technoblade first. George, stay the fuck out of this. This is for the best of my country, and I don’t care about anything else other than bringing justice to this goddamn server.” Quackity said it in a way that left no room for argument, as he turned his back against him, leaving the other completely dumbfounded. “We’ll talk about this later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t even realize that he had gone silent when the others started moving, leaving the older man by himself. He felt...a bit guilty, and shot George an apologetic look before leaving, hoping things would turn out for the better with this execution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing could possibly go wrong, right..? A part of him hopes so.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>George is kinda OOC but hey at least I'm giving him relevance to the plot somehow because I'm ignoring canon George who somehow magically sleeps through EVERYTHING<br/>The fight scene also sucks, but I'm gonna keep writing to get better at doing action packed scenes in the future </p><p>A bit of background with Purpled's relationship with Tommy and Tubbo: they used to be really close but they like drifted apart. I'll probably explain this in the future of this story</p><p>Also you can tell who my favorites are judging by the way I'm writing LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: i have homework that is due tomorrow<br/>also me: angst go brrr</p><p>anyways im just gonna continue to ignore canon :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George wasn’t sure why he was even here in the first place, or why he even decided to come here at all. Well, for starters, he was worried about Quackity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy had been his friend for a while now, ever since the Dream Team sorta separated and there’s no one else to go to. They joined the presidential election (in which he almost slept in) and Schlatt won, basically making Quackity his left-hand man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette noticed how his energetic personality seemed to falter after a while, and then the Manberg-Pogtopia war happened. He only remembered watching from the sidelines, not being able to fight since he was now made king of the SMP thanks to Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it. He hated having to sit on the throne, acting all perfect and neutral when he just wanted to help his friends. But another part of him liked the power, so when the masked man took away his kingship and gave it back to the traitor, he couldn’t help the anger boil up inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he wasn’t exactly that mad at Tommy when his house was burnt down. Sure, he’s a bit upset he had to work on it, but the blonde is just a kid looking for some fun. He understood how that feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So George was really surprised when Punz told him that the teen had been exiled. It was his fault- he should’ve done something about it. Maybe he should’ve said something and stopped Dream from provoking L’Manburg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t such a coward. But it already did, so there’s no turning back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the exile, Quackity has been spending time with him less and less, and he seems stressed and tired whenever they meet at El Rapids, although it would be immediately replaced with his usual energetic and funny personality. He doesn’t know if Sapnap and Karl noticed it, but he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former king just wanted to settle down and have a small talk with him, but he came at the wrong time (of course he fucking did, just like every time.) and he found himself following the Butcher Army on their way to execute Technoblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well...let’s just say it didn’t sit well with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Quackity sat on top of the horse, threatening the retired anarchist to murder the poor animal if he doesn’t drop all his items, George saw a glimpse of a goat’s horns for a moment. He didn’t even register the bow being pulled and an arrow being shot, after it had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the best for </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> country, and I don’t care about anything else other than bringing justice to this goddamn server.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words had stung, and it felt all too familiar. Those same words that haunted him in his sleep, desperately clinging onto the person he admired the most-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t give a FUCK about Spirit. In fact, I don’t give a fuck about anything. The only thing </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> care about is your discs.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care about </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but slump onto his knees and face the cold snow, having been left by his friend, once again, because he fucked up. God- why can’t he just do anything right? Why does everything have to result in his friends leaving him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder. It was gentle and firm, almost in a comforting way. George looked up to meet the back eyes of the creeper mask, immediately recognizing who it was. “Sam..?” His voice cracked a little, indicating that he was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, George. It’s gonna be okay.” Sam reassured him, pulling the other into a warm embrace. The brunette melted into the touch, burying his face on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, before a offered hand helped him get back up to his feet, making eye contact with a pair of dull blue eyes that he had seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tommy gave him a small smile as a greeting, but there was something a bit eerie about it. The teen looked so much different from the last time he had seen him. The guilt from before only came back, this time much worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, the blonde continued. “I know we aren’t exactly on good terms, and we’ve never been, so…” He suddenly pulled out his netherite sword and pointed it at his throat. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Tommy-” Sam tried to intervene, but was only met with a death glare that made him back away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stood still, trying to register what’s happening. “If this is about Dream, I’m not with him anymore.” He replied, hoping it’d be enough to get the tip of the blade away from his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck am I supposed to believe that? How do I know you’re just not another fucking traitor waiting to stab me in the back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...He took away my kingship and gave it to Eret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Tommy seems to have eased up a little, lowering the sword, but keeping his grip firm just in case. The white goggles were getting heavier with every step he took. “Dream he- he made it clear that he never cared for me, or even Sapnap. I never wanted this, I never even wanted for you to get exiled. I know I should’ve said something and..I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension in the atmosphere stayed, but George felt much lighter now that he was able to release everything he had been wanting to say for a while now. The teen finally relaxed, letting his sword slip back in his hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, look at me in the eyes.” He hesitated for a moment, before looking back up to the teen. “I have a plan to put an end to everything. All this wars and- and all this shit that happened, it’s because I started it. And now, I’m gonna end it. I don’t care how much it takes, as long as it finally puts an end to all this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, suddenly pulling out his enderchest to grab another one of his discs.. “...If I ask you, would you join me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George thought long and hard about it, staring at the circular object in the other hands. Well, there’s no harm in joining him in making peace on this server, as it was also what he would have wanted. He wanted to go back to the days where he doesn’t have to worry about a knife getting stabbed behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll join you.” He finally replied, earning a surprised look from the two. Tommy grinned widely, handing him the disc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a sign of our trust, don’t lose it.” The teen exclaimed, pulling up the hood over his head to hide his blonde hair, before putting on a wither skull mask (since when did he get that?) to hide his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave George a meaningful nod, telling him he did the right thing. The creeper hybrid then looked over to Tommy, awaiting for the next course of action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First things first, we have an execution to crash.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything has been going smoothly so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They managed to capture Technoblade, even with the little mishap from earlier, and now they’re putting him up in the execution stand where the anvil will drop down once the lever is pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this, it’ll be over, and Tubbo can finally check up on his best friend. He didn’t pay attention to Techno’s protest or to Quackity rambling about how this is justice. Is it really? The execution seems a little bit extreme...but he’s doing the right thing for his country, right? Yeah, even Dream said he did the right thing when he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is Sam doing?” Fundy’s voice suddenly disrupted him out of his thoughts, causing him to look back up. The creeper hybrid was running around, which is kinda distracting them a little from the main event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam suddenly started placing TNT, much to everyone’s surprise. “What the hell-” Tubbo’s eyes widened in pure horror as he and the others quickly get rid of the explosives, afraid that it might set off and ruin the execution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno watched with slight amusement, chatting with Ghostbur on the side. Phil could only stay still in his place as the father let the chaos happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pull the lever!” Quackity yelled, and Ranboo rushed over to pull the lever down since he was the nearest to it. The anvil dropped down on the anarchist’s head, but instead of what they expected to be a perfect execution, yellow and green particles spurted out from his body and he lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo couldn’t believe it, he actually survived that. He saw the corner of his lips tug upwards, hopping out of the handmade jail cell to make his great escape. From the distance, he saw George take Carl out of the pit they made, dragging him towards the tunnel to the control room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His treasury of state and the enderman hybrid were dealing with Sam at the moment, so the president surged forward with his temporary vice-president in order to chase after the war criminal, but he was abruptly stopped when a figure stood before him, one that he had never seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wither skull on their face only made their blue eyes visible, and Tubbo felt some familiarity with them, but- he just couldn’t put a finger on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move!” He cried out, clashing his axe against the blade of the sword. There was a short series of metals being clashed against each other, as the figure didn’t say anything during their fight, and instead only pushed him back with much greater force. The goat hybrid fell backwards on his butt, looking back up as he felt the cold metal against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many questions lingered in his mind, mostly about the person standing over him in such a menacingly stance. He felt his breath get caught in his throat, before hearing footsteps approach them. The mysterious person adjusted their mask and pulled his sword away, before throwing an ender pearl in a random direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy and Ranboo came to his side, asking if he was alright, but his mind was too blurry to register anything. There was just something- something about that person that caught his attention, for some reason. It was as if they met before, but when?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tubbo could figure it out, the communicators in their pockets suddenly buzzed as a death message popped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity was slain by Technoblade using [Toothpick].</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, i was not expecting to be writing george angst but here i am-<br/>anyways the trio's together now ayeee- maybe techno will join them, who knows<br/>more angst might be coming up soon, so be prepared</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOO THE CLINGY DUO IS BACK TOGETHER LETS GOOO<br/>ten bucks they die trying to fight Dream lmao</p><p>anyways, heres the chapter as promised</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade didn’t know what to say, to be honest. He got away with his execution, thanks to the totem and the people that had helped him. He didn’t know why George and Sam would do that, but there was also that mysterious figure that was with the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh, as far as he knew, the only new people on the server so far are a hedgehog and an enderman. It could’ve been anyone who he never even associated with- even the voices didn’t recognize them. Nonetheless, he might as well thank that mysterious person later, as well as the brunette and the green haired man who also helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he was, walking back to his own home after losing most of his gear and weapons, only an iron armor and a netherite pickaxe to accompany him. Well, at least Carl is safe, and he doesn’t have to deal with the Butcher Army for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from that, L’Manburg basically just started a war with him. How dare they- after everything he did for the revolution, they would just call him the traitor and paint him as a criminal? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, this is why Techno hated governments. They poison you, make you go insane, and then they make you hurt others around you. He knew that very well from his experience that he’d very much rather forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also hurt his family. Wilbur shed every blood, sweat and tears, only to go insane and get killed in the end. Phil was forced to kill his own brother, and now he’s imprisoned in his house for his sake. Tommy...oh boy, he didn’t even know where to begin with with his younger brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>History has repeated itself, and everyone fails to see it. Techno would have cared less about L’Manburg but now...a decision has been made. He’s going to destroy that country, no matter what it takes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint knock was suddenly heard, disrupting his thoughts and snapping him back to reality before he sees red. The piglin hybrid begrudgingly walked towards the door and opened it, seeing three familiar faces standing outside. He’d recognize those white clout goggles and that creeper mask from anywhere, and he especially recognize that shade of blonde hair and blue eyes--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Theseus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Techno quietly said, acknowledging the teen standing in front of him. There was an awkward silence between the two, but it didn’t last for long. “I guess you want to hear me saying thank you for saving me? Also, nice outfit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>wait a second</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WOAH TOMMY LOOKS BADASS</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SBI BROTHERS??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hes the same guy from earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ofc its him </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>since when did he become so cool?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Tommy dryly replied, letting out a forced laugh. “And you don’t have to thank me, because I’m here to thank you for making me realize that you were right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man snorted, “So you finally opened your eyes, Theseus.” He then glanced up to the other two, then back at the teen. “This is the weirdest combination that I have ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam only crossed his arms and kept silent, while George let out an awkward smile. “Erm- yeah. Techno, right? I heard about you from Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too.” Techno responded with the same kindness, except, he holds no emotion to it whatsoever, as emotions aren’t exactly his strong suit. It never was, especially physical affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde then cleared his throat, shifting the attention towards him. “Now Techno, I have a proposition for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about destroying a government?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the L’Manburg cabinet was stressed, Tubbo can tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity looked like he’s ready to punch something, or someone, any minute now if provoked. Fundy bit his nails as a coping mechanism for nervousness, ears flopped down and tail swishing anxiously. Ranboo had been silent the entire time, the enderman muttering something underneath his breath that he couldn’t hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, they all look terrible. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> look terrible, he bet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried to figure out why Sam and George would do that and more specifically, who the mysterious figure was from earlier. The president had only been able to get a glimpse of those bright blue eyes, but everything else is hidden underneath a wither skull mask and a white hood. They looked like they weren’t from around here either, so it could possibly be a new member, or Dream dressing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just...every possibility and plausible explanation seems to haven’t hit the mark. A festival idea has been brought up, which is a ruse used to capture their culprit. Tubbo highly doubts that they’ll succeed, because look what happened the last time they did hold a festival in L’Manburg. He literally got executed in front of everyone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running his fingers through his hair, feeling the horns in his touch, he tried to think of something. What would the president do when his country is like this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would Wilbur do? Blow it up, that’s not even a question. Old Wilbur would’ve waged war, but he doesn’t want that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would Schatt do? Drink his problems away, yeah. Tubbo’s not sure if he wants to go down that path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Tommy do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped that train of thought. Speaking of his best friend, he was supposed to visit him today. The president quickly stood up from his seat, telling the others that he’ll be leaving. Quackity was too preoccupied with the planning of the festival that he just dismissed him with a wave of his hand, but not after telling him they’re going to kill Technoblade, and whoever this mystery person is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo walked down the path to the main Nether portal, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. A part of him was screaming to retreat and turn back, because Tommy probably doesn’t want to see him. Another part was telling him that his best friend misses him dearly, just like how he felt about this whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat in the Nether was unbearable, making his suit harder for him to breathe. But he ignored the heat and the aching pain, determined to see the exilee. He carefully crossed the wooden log (he wondered why would anyone think that it’ll be a good idea as a bridge in a place like this), making his way down the cobblestone path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, he was in Logstedshire once again, rain immediately dropping from the sky. He was prepared for the worst, possibly getting into another argument, but they’ll get through it, right? Just like they always do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the- What the hell?” He muttered out loud, eyes suddenly widening in surprise upon the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked around, searching for any signs of the blonde hair, only to find a giant crater that came from the remains of the Logstedshire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he have a tent still-” His sentence was cut off when he saw another hole where the tent used to be. “Where’s his tent?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart started racing, as he frantically searched for Tommy, hoping to see his best friend is alright. He saw a tall pillar made out of random blocks, reaching the clouds and possible the height block limit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, did he--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo felt the whole world stop, realization struck him like lightning. He couldn’t hear anything, nor have the ability to form words at the taunting structure that stood before him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No...surely not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his knees grow weak, making him collapse to the ground. No, he doesn’t believe it. His best friend, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s just no way he’s dead. There’s just- why? Why would he do that? After everything they’ve been through, just why would he leave like that? Why why </span>
  <em>
    <span>why WHY WHY WHY WHY--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye, Tommy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only had nothing but himself to blame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caused TommyInnit’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of him, his other half is gone. For good this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pathetic sobs escaped his lips, as he placed his hands over his eyes, not caring about the rain seeping through his clothes and making the fabric wet. And then...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really need a break from all this angst lol<br/>but yes, i am now a tommy (maybe even tubbo) apologist so uh :,)<br/>hey you have your favorites, i have mine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not updating yesterday<br/>i just wanted to take a short break from writing and i also need to do my homework<br/>but im back with a juicy chapter :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo felt the sun stinging his eyes, which made him slightly irritated. He forced himself to wake up, expecting to have fallen asleep on his desk, only to be met with the tickling feeling of the grass. His mind wondered why the hell he’s sleeping on the ground, when he should be back at L’Manburg, attending to his duties. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly sat up straight, registering the area around him. When did he- <em> oh </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The failed execution, the mysterious figure, the tower, Tommy--</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. He doesn’t want to think about it. It hurts so much to even utter the name of his <em> dead </em>best friend. For the first time in a while, he never felt so empty and numb, as if he just stopped caring what would happen to him unless a fucking miracle takes place. </p><p> </p><p>With shaking hands, Tubbo pulled out his communicator out of his pocket and called someone. He doesn’t care who by this point, as long as they care enough to come here and help him. He doesn’t care if they don’t either, but he really needed someone right now, no matter who it may be.</p><p> </p><p>He waited for a while until someone finally picked up the communicator.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hello? </em>” A familiar voice came on, but it took him a while to recognize who it is since he hasn’t heard their voice in a long time, let alone speak to the owner. </p><p> </p><p>“Purpled..? Is that you?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Is there something wrong, Tubbo? Why do you- were you crying? </em>” The teen on the other end sounded concerned. Tubbo then only realized that he was still crying, but all that came out were sniffles and weak sobs. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where Tommy is?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Bad told me you exiled him… </em>” He clenched his fist, the sleeve on his jacket getting wrinkled. </p><p> </p><p>“Answer me. Do you know where his exile place is?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause. “<em> I’m on my way there right now after getting the cords from Puffy. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>He internally sighed in relief. “Please hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo ended the call and let his communicator drop on the floor, having no strength to even pick himself up. He leaned himself against a tree and hugged his knees, hoping this was all just a nightmare and that Tommy is still here, and they’re sitting on the bench, listening to Mellohi playing on the jukebox-</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, reality can be cruel to you sometimes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Purpled was growing more and more worried as he stumbled upon the nether portal to Logstedshire, as the others have named it, bracing himself for whatever happened on the other side. He slowly stepped into the purple light, the wind breeze immediately hitting his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around, he saw a broken figure slumped to the ground against the tree near the large crater of what used to be a small building. He slowly approached him, hearing muffled sobs and sniffles as he drew closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo..?” </p><p> </p><p>The president looked up to meet the bright violet eyes, matching the purple hoodie the other was wearing. Tubbo looked like he had been crying for some time now, and his clothes and hair are all wrinkled and an overall mess, with dirt staining the fabric. Dear Notch-- he left this server for a while to recover from the wars and <em> this </em> is what happened?</p><p> </p><p>“Tub- Toby, speak to me. What happened?” Purpled kneeled down next to him, wrapping the other in his arms. All that came out from his mouth were strained sobs and cries as he buried his face on his chest, grasping the purple sweater. </p><p> </p><p>The teen ran his fingers through his brown hair, hoping to calm him down a little. “Toby, I need you to take deep breaths, okay? Inhale...exhale...inhale…” </p><p> </p><p>Both of them slowly took deep breaths, with Tubbo shakily following Purpled’s breathing tactic so that he could calm down. It took a minute or so until he finally managed to pull himself together, and tell the other what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Now..can you tell me what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gray, he’s- Tommy- Tommy jumped.” He paused, trying to find the right words to say. “I- I shouldn’t have exiled him. I shouldn’t have listened to Dream and went according to the plan instead. I shouldn’t- Now he’s dead because of me! I’m- I’m such a shit friend…” </p><p> </p><p>Purpled’s eyes widened in surprise, before frowning. “It’s not your fault, Toby. If anything, I’m the shit friend here. I should’ve at least been there for you guys instead of running away. I was just- tired and stressed...I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence soon followed, as they hugged each other tight, never letting go. It was nice, and they both definitely missed each other. Two children who were forced into war that is only for adults, both bruised and scarred from many atrocities that they shouldn’t even have seen yet. </p><p> </p><p>Until a certain ghost suddenly came up to them, dragging an unusually blue sheep. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Tubbo, and random person that I probably forgot! What are you two doing here?” Ghostbur asked innocently, seemingly oblivious to all the bad things that had been happening around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey uh- Ghostbur, right? Nice to meet you.” Purpled awkwardly smiled, unsure on what to say. Well, he did remember Wilbur dying to the hands of his own father, since he was there during the war. “Well...you see, Tommy-”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy’s dead. We need to have a funeral.” Tubbo suddenly stated, slowly releasing himself from the hug and standing up straight. It was as though he finally managed to compose himself after mourning the death of his- or rather, their friend. </p><p> </p><p>The ghost seems surprised, blinking in confusion. “Tommy’s dead..?” He asked, voice cracking a little. The blue sheep next to him started eating the grass on the floor, but no one paid attention to it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s- Its my fault-”</p><p> </p><p>Purpled stood up from his place. “Tubbo, it’s not-”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t- I can’t do this anymore.” Tubbo let out a sigh, before finally making up his mind. “I’m resigning from my position as president after the funeral.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...What?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Punz let out a sigh, running his fingers through his blonde hair as he sat down next to the bed. He silently stared at the ceiling, thinking where he went wrong and how things have started to spiral downhill. Was this server cursed the day it was created? It’ll surely have a downfall at some point, but he didn’t expect to go like this. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he had done better. Maybe if he had been stronger and smarter, he could still feel fix things. Maybe--</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. I can practically hear you thinking from here.” Ponk jokingly stated, trying to lighten up the mood a little. On the bed laid the unconscious admin, his mask no longer present on his face. The medical experts have been trying their best to nurse him back to health since day one. </p><p> </p><p>The other let out a strained laugh, leaning against his chair. “Sorry. How are things coming along, by the way?” </p><p> </p><p>“His skull was pulled out. Thankfully we managed to make him an artificial one, but it might not be as strong as the original.” He replied, handing him a mug of coffee to drink from. “He’ll have to be careful with getting hit by the head.”</p><p> </p><p>That made the soldier feel a bit nervous. He looked back at Dream, who was still peacefully sleeping at the moment, a tracker next to him to monitor his heartbeat. If the masked man doesn’t remember things, then it might be a bit of a problem to this entire server. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause for a moment. “He might have problems with memory, but Bad hasn’t confirmed it yet.” </p><p> </p><p>He then looked back at the other to say something, until they were suddenly interrupted by a low groan coming from someone else. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream? Dream! You’re awake!” Punz stood up from his seat in excitement, a wave of relief washing over him. Ponk quickly stood up and ran out of the room to call for the others. At least his friend is okay, that’s all that matters. </p><p> </p><p>However, what he didn’t expect was for Dream to open his eyes and looked at him, confusion laced all over his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you…?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Phil, I want you to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>The winged hybrid accidentally dropped whatever he was holding, a loud thud sounding across the floor. “What..?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of being dead, Phil.” The ghost looked at him with a straight expression, mirroring the bewildered look on his father’s face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I want you to bring me back to life.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter i'm gonna be focusing more on everyone's favorite enderman and our villain trio<br/>maybe a bit of anarchy bros bonding and hanging out<br/>there's like- so many characters i wanna write about in this fanfic lmaoo<br/>i currently have something planned for eret and niki too and dream as well ofc</p><p>also thank you guys for the overwhelming support like jfc how did this get so much clout lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this chapter is just gonna feature the sbi fam (mostly techno + tommy) because i realized theres 30 chapters in this fanfic so i can write about others in the future chapters and i dont have to worry about compressing everything into a single chapter</p><p>this is the part where you also have to ignore canon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want me to help you?” Eret looked at the winged hybrid and the ghost of the former president  with a bit of uncertainty in their voice, their expression laced with confusion and concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded, his posture firm and steady. “You’re the only one we can trust right now Eret. I can’t exactly do anything because I’m still on house arrest. I know this is too much to ask for, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at the figure standing before them. They saw a father who was trying his best to provide for his three sons, but so far has done nothing but caused pain and sadness, their family only being torn apart even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king got reminded of the time when their father was still alive, and they’re living a happy and content life alongside their two younger siblings, but everything changed when their father eventually left them behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sighed, glancing over at Ghostbur, then back at Phil. “Alright. I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno would have never thought Tommy, of all people, would be the one helping him destroy the government. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, anarchy sorta does run in the family, with Philza having violent tendencies when one of his sons get hurt, their mother, Kristin, also having the same instincts as their father, him with the voices and the title of Blood God, Wilbur going insane and blowing up L’Manburg, and now Tommy with burning down houses and shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it wasn’t as much of a surprise when the teen finally opened his eyes and realized that governments are bad, so therefore it needs to be destroyed. But the 360 spin in his personality? Definitely not what he has in mind. His younger brother looked and acted differently than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin thought he’d be a bit hesitant and would only try to save his friends, but there was no hesitation or anything else when he talked, just straight up anger and spite, which made Techno a little bit curious and worried. Have they really broken him down to this point? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me…” He started after the blonde had finally finished talking. “You killed Dream and practically ripped his skull out, and then you decided you wanted to destroy L’Manburg?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup! I feel so badass and- they deserved it anyway. They betrayed me, and left me alone with that-</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> manipulative green bastard.” Tommy clenched his fists, keeping his cool. He may have killed a bunch of people, mostly orphans, but he never imagined taking the skull out of the body and keeping it as some sort of trophy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy, what the fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you at least sure about this? You might want to rethink everything because there’s no going back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It- I didn’t- I made my final decision that I want to destroy that nation. And about the Dream thing, It wasn’t my fault! The voices made me do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde suddenly recoiled, snapping his mouth shut. Techno whipped his head around faster than he could think, processing what the other just said. His whole life, in his whole family, he had been the only person who was able to hear the voices, or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chat </span>
  </em>
  <span>as they call themselves, and everyone knows that as a fact already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>holy SHIT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CAN HE HEAR US TOO??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>since when</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WAIT WHAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i thought we were the only ones</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure youre not related </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>woah what the fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IS THIS A GOOD THING</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat, I don’t know what’s happening here either, don’t ask me.” Techno muttered under his breath, answering the voices’ questions and concerns. He then turned back to Tommy, who had stayed completely silent since those words tumbled out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, since when did you start hearing voices?” The pink haired man started getting a bit irritated when the blonde didn’t answer him. “Answer me Tommy!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his older brother started shouting at him, alarms went off in his head. His vision started getting blurry, and all he can see is the color of red. He stood still in his place, holding onto whatever he could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t he breathe? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>hurt. hurt.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He blinked, and Dream was standing in front of him, smiling to match the sinister grin on the white porcelain mask. “Why did you run away, Tommy?” His voice sounded gentle and caring, but there was a hidden malice and avariciousness behind it. He needs to escape--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>scared. hurt. get out.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold hands wrapped around his forearm, the older man squeezing his grip hard enough to dig his fingernails through his skin. Nononono- he doesn’t want to go back- he wants to go back home-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>scared. dont trust green man. go away. hurt. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They don’t want you anyway.” Dream’s voice rang through his ears, apart from his ragged breathing and chest heaving. Everyone cares about him, right? Phil, Techno, Wilbur, Tubbo, Big Q, Fundy, Niki, Eret, Ranboo-- they care, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy started thrashing around, determined to release himself. He wanted him to go away. He wanted him to leave him alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m your only friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>that’s not true. friends don’t hurt friends. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll be safe with me. I’m the only one who cares.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>liar shut up shut up shut up sHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT--</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TOMMY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled back upon someone calling out his name, the voices finally halting to a stop. The redness has died down, adjusting his senses to the view. He was holding the netherite axe from Dream (well, it's technically his now) and Techno was standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face, dropping the netherite sword that was slightly stained with blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Tommy felt something wet trickling down his cheek. He had a thin yet long gash on his cheek, blood coming out of it. Ah. That’s where it came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suddenly started lashing out and pointed an axe to my neck. I tried to stop you, but you almost killed me.” The pink haired man casually said, sitting him down on the chair and grabbing a few things to clean the wound. He sat down next to him and used a damp cloth to clean off the blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger always knew the older cared for him. He just would much rather express it through actions than words, proof with how gentle he was being right now. “I’m..sorry for yelling at you. I got worried since having voices in your head is not only creepy, but it can also drive you to do things you might regret later on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear them every day since day one, you know this by now. I know how to tame them, but you obviously don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, feeling a thin gauze being placed before being topped off with a bandage wrapping. He held a hand up to his cheek, feeling a bit of stinging pain when he tried to close his eyes, or when he moved his mouth, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a short silence between them, before Tommy finally decided to come clean to the older man. “I started hearing them when Eret first betrayed us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What..?” Techno looked at him with confusion, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I first heard them in the control room. They weren’t as loud as they are now so I thought nothing of it. I didn’t think it would be this bad. It feels kinda..nice to have someone to talk to when you’re alone.” He explained, rubbing his forearm. “Do you think I’m becoming like you and Wilbur..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink haired man looked at the blonde with a grim expression, before letting a sigh escape his lips. “I can’t exactly answer that question for you, Tommy. That’s for you to decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I have something to show you.” He suddenly said, slowly standing up from his seat and walking towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde trailed behind him in confusion, letting Techno take him to an area near the cottage just across to the other side of the snowy mountain. “I’ve been working on just a little- a little hobby. Now I haven’t shown this to anyone, not even Phil, and since we’re on the same page about the government, I figured I’d show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess you aren’t really in retirement huh?” The younger chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” The older smirked in response. “Now I need you to stand right here, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitantly did as told, although not without saying anything. “Will I die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you will not- what was the point of that? I would’ve stabbed you a while ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see this wall?” Techno pointed at the stone wall in front of them, that was weirdly shaped into some sort of entrance to something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy quirked an eyebrow. “Yes..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the anarchist placed a stone button on the side, before looking at Tommy in the eyes and gesturing for him to press it. He hesitated, before walking up to the button and pressing it. They both watched as the wall suddenly opened, revealing a secret room with wither skulls all over the walls, and two soul sand figures standing next to the sides of an enchanted set of netherite armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy started screaming profanities as Techno whirled around, a sadistic grin on his face that shows off his fangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WELCOME HOME, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>THESEUS</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo let the quill sit on the palm of his hand as he tried to recall what he did just a few hours ago. Tubbo had announced to L’Manburg that Tommy is dead, and that they’ll have to postpone the festival for now until the funeral is over. Niki and Fundy helped the president with the preparations, while Quackity went off to finish his unfinished business with George after helping out a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He himself had also helped, which was a tiring and exhausting day. Something about this whole ordeal just doesn’t sit right with him, for some reason, so he finished writing and closed his memory book, placing it back in his inventory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts run wild for a bit before closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll get to the bottom of things, that’s a promise he’s willing to make.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOOO FINALLY THIS IS DONE<br/>anyways, the next chapter will be more focused on george and sam i promise<br/>google docs was already lagging because it was too long like wtf its not even close to 2000 words<br/>i just needed to fuel my love for the sbi dynamic because ITS CANON AND NO ONE CAN SAY OTHERWISE</p><p>also 5000 hits, 500 kudos and 100 bookmarks?? jesus christ you guys are insane<br/>thank you so much for the support, your comments also make my day &lt;333<br/>btw can someone tell me how to put pictures in ao3 because i tried reading how to but i dont understand it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: i wrote this while i was mad at my mom about something so you can tell i really took out my anger on this lolol<br/>im running out of title ideas </p><p>also, feel free to join my discord server! don't be afraid, we don't bite :)<br/>https://discord.gg/pv3vXEyD5v</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George sat silently on top of the small hill where his mushroom house was built, staring at the disc in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure if he should go along with Tommy’s plan or not. Don’t get him wrong- if it’ll save his friends from getting corrupted then he’s on board with it. Anarchy had just never been his thing. Dream and Sapnap were much more of a destructive type than he is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s face it, L’Manburg is the source of all our problems. Once it’s gone, then all the wars and shit will finally end.” The blonde explained to the others, as the four of them had gathered around the large table in the middle of the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They spent a few days creating a basement underneath Technoblade’s house, which sorta makes it their base of operations. The walls were made out of smoothstone, while the floor is made out of wooden oak planks. Few chests were placed on one side of the room as some sort of storage for materials and such. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re not gonna hurt them, right?” Sam piped in, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. The creeper hybrid was far less tense than the brunette, but the grip on the handle of his sword says otherwise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno huffed. “If they try to fight back, then we might as well do. We won’t kill them since I only want the government demolished.” The piglin crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there any event that will attract a lot of people?” Tommy asked, glancing at the three older men. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George pondered for a moment, trying to rethink back to yesterday. “There’s gonna be a funeral for you, actually. Tubbo...he thinks you’re dead.” He replied. The corner of the teen’s lips tugged upwards, as a maniacal laugh escaped his lips. The brunette only began to wonder what happened to the boys’ friendship with each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, now they’ll know why the casket is empty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, taking off his goggles and putting it aside to reveal his blue and red eyes. He’ll have to return soon to get ready for tomorrow. If he could even prepare himself for what’s about to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut short when the communicator in his pocket suddenly buzzed, earning a notification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity whispered to you: meet me in pogtopia</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched, quickly getting up and putting his white clout goggles back on, dusting the back of his jeans. Whatever their meeting will be about, the former king highly doubts it’ll be pleasant after their last exchange. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes to get to the dirt ravine Tommy and Wilbur made during Schlatt’s reign. He had been there with Karl once, the two stumbling upon the place by accident. George made his way down the cave, placing a hand on the stone wall for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place was practically abandoned after some time, so everything was the exact same as it used to be. That’s when he saw the familiar blue beanie and oversized sweater waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that you’re here,” Quackity started, not even giving him time to say something. “I’m still not over what you did to me George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...understand. I’m sorry.” The brunette softly replied, looking down at his feet in shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry doesn’t cut it! You were helping a mortal enemy of L’Manburg!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know he was your enemy! And besides, doesn’t your actions remind you of a certain someone you swore to never be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>mention him- This is what is best- you know what? Why don’t we settle everything in the pit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked in confusion, looking up to see what the other meant. The vice president gestured him towards a small pit, yet it was large enough to fit two people in it and have some sort of boxing match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger got in without hesitation, rolling up his sleeves. “We used to solve our problems by punching each other until one of us got knocked out. I’m not one for violence, but if we’re doing it this way…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity, we don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, George, you’re my friend, and I care about you, but I also have a home to care about. So, it's either we settle everything right here and right now, or go ahead and be a big pussy and never speak of this again.” He continued, glancing up to the older man as he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George debated whether or not he should go along with this. He slid down into the pit, taking off his goggles and setting it aside so that it wouldn’t break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity smirked, but only for a brief second before it was replaced with a glare, adjusting his stance. “Whatever happens, it stays in the pit, alright? Are you ready to pop off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In this universe, the only universal language is violence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as a certain anarchist has said. George pulled his bangs back and clenched his fists, placing his arms in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few seconds, both of them were moving. Quackity had thrown in the first punch, aiming for the other’s face but failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George punched him on the side of the stomach, and he got a punch on the cheek in return. He felt the bottom of his lip bleed, but he could care less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t really care about me, do you?!” He yelled, as his arm got grabbed and twisted in an unusual position that almost made his bones snap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retorted by banging his head on his chin as hard as he can, releasing him from his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell are you getting that?!” Quackity gritted his teeth, wiping the blood dripping down his mouth. Another series of punches and kicks went on for some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know! Maybe when you said your country is more important than I am!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then tackled George to the ground with full force, the taller man stumbling backwards due to the impact. “What I wanna know is why my own best friend would backstab me like a bitch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another punch was thrown, and then another. By the third time, the brunette grabbed his hand before the fist could hit his face, now rushing with a new source of adrenaline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed off the younger man with all of his strength, before using his knee to kick him in the guts that caused the other to fall backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity struggled to stand up a little, as he grabbed George by the collar and slammed him against the wall, his head heading the cold stone. “Tell me George! Why the fuck does everyone I care about keep betraying me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I DIDN’T BETRAY YOU!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DIDN’T FUCKING SHOW UP WHEN I NEEDED YOU! TOMMY WAS EXILED BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A WHINY BITCH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I DIDN’T KNOW DREAM WAS GONNA DO THAT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MAYBE IF YOU LEARNED TO CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD HAPPEN! And now you’re helping out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! I know I’m messed up and shit but for FUCK’S SAKES- I’M TRYING-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if YOU don’t suck on Dream’s dick ALL THE TIME then </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t have happened!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw. George felt anger boil up in his veins, as he palmed him hard on the nose. Quackity dropped him to the ground as he stepped back, chest heaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were bloodied and bruised and their clothes were stained with dirt and blood, having been thrown to the ground multiple times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood on the opposite corners of the pit, not taking their eyes off each other. They didn’t mind the heavy silence that fell between them, but there’s still a lot that needs to be said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George relaxed his shoulders, wiping the blood off his mouth. “This isn’t the right way, Quackity. Techno was in fucking retirement, and you provoked him.” He said, as he tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> did this to yourself. You’re the one acting like Schlatt, not Tubbo.” He quietly said, not even bothering to hear what the other had to say as he grabbed his goggles and left the ravine in a hurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His adrenaline shortly died down, and he can already feel the aching pain all over his body, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be as far away as possible, away from everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It stays in the pit...” The brunette let out a sigh. What happened just now will surely not stay in the pit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lonely king just wanted to find someone who won’t leave him behind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo jumped through the Nether portal, recognizing the place as Logstedshire. He looked around, seeing how the tent and the wooden cabin was all blown up, and a lonely pillar stood tall above them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised, to say the least. Tommy had never been the one for explosives, or at least that’s what he assumed. He had never seen the teen with explosives, so it's hard to imagine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t Ranboo, mah friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman turned his head towards the owner of the raspy and strained voice, immediately knowing who it belonged to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy..?” Ranboo’s eyes widened in surprise. The blonde before him was...different. It was no longer the same TommyInnit he knew and befriended. The TommyInnit who was loud and reckless, not afraid to fight for what he thinks is right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smirked upon his reaction, but it wasn’t his usual cocky appearance. It was more evil, more sinister, similar to one crazed person that everyone knows. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What brings you to my grave?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the girls are fighting lmaoo<br/>im terrible at fight scenes as you can tell, i really tried ahjssj<br/>but yes promised sam content will be soon after ranboo and tommy and then more tubbo before the gang crashes the funeral </p><p>thank you for coming this far like srsly, i love yall sm &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter sent me through a wipsplash of emotions while writing this oml</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re actually- You’re alive…” Ranboo sputtered, trying to find the right words to say. He glanced up to the younger teen, who was still smiling as if nothing had happened. Many questions rummaged through his mind, but he wanted to take things slow. A part of him tells him to stay cautious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed bitterly, approaching the other. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, but there was a hidden mockery behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone thinks you’re dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As they should be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman blinked in confusion, wondering what he meant. “What do you mean..?” He raised an eyebrow, glancing up to the teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde ignored his question, and only continued with what he’s saying. “Ranboo, I can trust you, right?” His gaze was somewhere else, but he could still see the other nod in silence. “Then would you join me if I ask you to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Join you in what?” Ranboo slightly tilted his head to the side, the pit in his stomach only growing stronger. There was a bit of uncertainty in this situation, as if he shouldn’t be here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In destroying L’Manburg.” Tommy replied nonchalantly, finally turning to meet the red and green eyes of the hybrid. A disc appeared in his hand, and the latter recognized it as Pigstep, believed to be the most powerful weapon that it could copyright creators.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This raised a million alarms in his head, his mind debating on an answer. “What..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, L’Manburg- they betrayed me so many times. I gave everything up for that fucking country only to be thrown out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The teen yelled angrily, rambling on. “Technoblade was right about the government corrupting people, and Wilbur was right when L’Manburg died a long time ago and lost it’s meaning. L’Manburg- it’s the cause of all our problems!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, continuing to pace around the small area. “I’m tired of being made fun of because I’m an annoying little shit, and then suddenly become the hero to do their dirty work, a child soldier that shouldn’t even be fighting in wars- I’m sick of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...what about Tubbo? And everyone else?” The other teen tried to reason with him, but he knew from his piercing gaze that it wouldn’t work. Nonetheless, he still tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy downright started laughing, different from his cackles and bursts of laughter when someone makes a funny joke or does something funny. “They don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>care, Ranboo! Tubbo- he’s not my best friend anymore the day he exiled me. Fundy and Quackity looked fucking sad when I left, but then they just- they just let it happen!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else DOESN’T CARE! They didn’t even bother thanking me for saving their sorry asses during the wars. Did you see the way they treated you? You’re only another pawn of theirs until they started thinking you betrayed them. And Dream? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah-!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I made sure that dickhead stays dead.” He gestured to the skull on his left shoulder. At first Ranboo thought that was just an accessory or an item from a skeleton, but then it all clicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t- I- I don’t-” He stepped back in shock, eyeing the figure before him. A part of him was screaming at him to escape and warn the others, but another part of him wants to help the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not thinking of betraying me, are you?” His voice cuts his thoughts short, making him look back up to meet the cold blue eyes. The netherite sword was drawn out, and it was pointed at his chest. “Don’t take it personally, I just don’t want anyone else ruining my plan for revenge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo swallowed the lump on his throat, his hand gripping the handle of his sword. He forced his posture to stay firm and steady, despite the trembling in his hands. “Tommy this isn’t- it just doesn’t seem right. L’Manburg...there are many innocent people living there and I don’t want- you promised you wouldn’t become the bad guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Tubbo promised he wouldn’t become the next Schlatt.” Tommy argued, spitting his former best friend’s name with spite and venom. He stepped forward, the tip of the sword still pointing at him. “If you’re just gonna betray me like everyone else, then I’ll make sure you stay out of my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened next was too fast for both of them to comprehend. They were suddenly running around, clashing metal against metal and attacking each other, determined to get the blade down the other’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Tommy was doing most of the attacking, using his great agility and speed to his advantage. He was one of the fastest members of the SMP, believe it or not, him constantly running away from whatever situation he caused. His attacks are also full with force, and there’s an obvious fire of rage in his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo on the other hand was only focusing on defending himself. Even though his armor is enchanted with thorns and protection, that probably won’t be enough to stop the other from killing him. He followed the blade and met it with his own, careful not to get it too close to his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, stop! I don’t want to fight you!” He pleaded, hoping to at least convince the blonde, but of course his pleas fell into deaf ears, as he continued backing himself into the corner. The enderman finally gave up and fought back, but he only wanted to knock the teen to the ground, not actually hurt him. If he could, he would also knock some sense into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was silent throughout the whole thing, as if his mind is on something else. It seems as though he wasn’t paying attention at all, his dull blue eyes staring into nothingness. But he has one goal, and that is to kill Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid suddenly slipped, falling into the giant crater of where Logstedshire used to sound. He fell to the ground with a thud, his helmet coming off due to the impact. Before he could react, a blade was pointed towards his neck, causing him to look back up once more at the broken boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it as painless as possible, don’t worry. Your death will be enough to satisfy their needs.” Tommy suddenly said, raising the sword above his head, ready to swing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy-” His words were cut short when the other swung the netherite sword, closing his eyes to brace himself for the impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo opened his eyes and saw another figure standing in front of him. The man had brown hair and a long stubble beard. He was also wearing a red patterned shirt and brown sleeveless jacket, paired with blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he remembers correctly, this man’s name is HBomb, and he used to work for Fundy as a maid dressed up in a girl school uniform with cat ears and tail. Despite his...weird services, the older man was nice to everyone, at least, from what he assumed from the time he spent with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go! I’ll take care of him!” Hbomb stated as he blocked the sword, snapping him back into reality. The enderman muttered a quick thank you before sprinting out of the crater and reaching the Nether portal. He heard Tommy yell something, but didn’t bother to listen to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran and he ran until he reached the Nether Hub, and immediately collapsed onto the ground once he reached the Overworld, out of breath. He tried to catch his breath, taking some time to relax and release the tension from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo? You good kiddo?” Ranboo saw Puffy walking up to him from the distance as he tried to calm himself down, despite his hands shaking. The female goat placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles to comfort him. “Hey- it's okay. What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could say anything else, a disturbing message showed up on the communicator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HBomb94 was slain by TommyInnit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What do you remember?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Dream and I’m 21...apparently I hold the world record’s fastest speedrunner…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Who are your friends?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t have any...they all seem to hate me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your enemies?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t- I don’t remember-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Do you remember what you did?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...what did I do..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Many things that make you out as a villain. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- why can’t I remember? I can’t- I don’t know- I don’t remember anything-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Until we meet again. For now, rest. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ninety percent of what I read from the books requires a totem of undying in the process, so I doubt this would work.” Alyssa exclaimed, her arms crossed. She watched as Jack Manifold made Ghostbur lie down on one of the beds that are sitting next to the machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Totems are..banned, as far as I know. It would take a long time to find a woodland mansion.” Callahan supplied, rubbing his chin with his finger. Wilbur’s corpse was laying down on the other bed, still covered in ash and blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack let out a sigh. “Well, we have to try whatever we can.” He replied, turning on the machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this gonna hurt?” Ghostbur asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he clutched the blue close to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um- maybe? Just relax, okay?” The teen assured the other, as he started pressing some buttons and checked to see if the wires are working and the redstone is still intact. There were a few beats of silence as the trio stepped back, with Jack’s hand wrapped around the lever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright- on the count of three. One...two...three..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lever was pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo found himself searching the cabinets on the White House, looking for a very specific object that would remind him of a certain man. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol and checked the expiration date to make sure it’s safe, before pouring some on a glass cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated for a moment, before putting the edge of the glass on his lips. Just as he was about to take a sip, a familiar voice suddenly stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young president stopped abruptly, turning his head around to meet the eyes of the dead ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you care...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Schlatt</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>? </em>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyyeee we got more screentime for underrated characters! I know I said I'll do Sam but I got carried away,,,<br/>I just made Alyssa, Callahan and Jack a friendly trio who specializes in supernatural phenomenon (and Eret specifically hired them lol) because I wanted to give them a role in the fanfic </p><p>But hey we got to see how messed up Tommy became in this and also HBomb and Puffy helping out Ranboo is unplanned but it happened. And a little bit of Dream and his memory crisis. Also Glatt and Tubbo what will they do </p><p>I'm actually planning on Niki and Fundy angst soon and also Quackity so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT<br/>when I promised a banger chapter, you get a banger chapter<br/>im speedrunning everything i write help<br/>why does every character I write turn OOC jfc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, you might want to think for a moment before drinking your problems away. You promised you would never be like me, just like how Tommy promised he wouldn’t be like Wilbur.” Schlatt replied, placing his hands behind the back of his head. Tubbo stayed silent, glancing at the glass of alcohol in his hand, refusing to make eye contact with the ghost of the former dictator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter anymore. Tommy’s dead, and I can’t be a good president everyone wants me to be.” The young president replied nonchalantly, putting up the glass again to take a sip. The smell was terrible, and it will probably leave a bitter taste in his mouth that almost made him want to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ghost only stared at him with a stoic expression. “What would he think when he sees you like this?” He hovered over to the brunette’s side, black wings flapping behind his back. Tubbo stared at his feet, his fists clenching against the marble counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Tommy saw him miserable like this, then the blonde would immediately drag him away and yell at him for doing such a thing. He couldn’t help but smile at that thought, feeling the tears prick in his eyes. He felt cold touches on his shoulders, which he assumed must be Schlatt’s doing, but he couldn’t find enough energy to retort right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does...why does it have to be so hard? You and Wilbur made it look easy, so I thought it was.” Tubbo complained, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Why do you have to be my father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Schlatt started, despite the pained look in his eyes when he said that, “I was reckless back then, alright? And when your mother gave birth to you...I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t risk you getting hurt since what can a dirt poor 20 year old man do with a child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger silently listened, glancing up to the ghost of his own biological father. “I know I’m not a great father to you or a great person, but, let me just give you one life advice. Grow a backbone, kiddo. There’s still many people who care about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re just asking for forgiveness, I’m not gonna forgive you easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I’m just saving you from falling like me. Death is kinda an eye opener on these types of things.” Schlatt replied, a smirk appearing upon the last sentence. “Just keep going forward. You’re a better president than Wilbur and I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words made Tubbo smile a little, rubbing his tears away using the sleeve of his suit. He hesitated for a moment, before discarding the bottle of alcohol and pouring the liquid on the sink, washing the glass and placing it back on the counter to dry off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thanks, Schlatt, I really-” Before he could finish his sentence, the ghost had disappeared, and it was all dead silent once more, aside from the noises that came from outside. Either way, his chest felt a bit much more lighter, as if the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette drank a glass of water this time in order to quench his thirst, and just in time for Niki to enter the White House, calling out for his name. “Tubbo? It's almost time.” She stated, giving him a look of sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell the others to gather in the center of L’Manburg.” Tubbo replied, straightening his posture so the older girl wouldn’t worry about him further. “I’ll just prepare my speech for a minute. You go on ahead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed how the other’s expression softened as she quietly left the room, letting the president do whatever he needed to do. He straightened his tie and relaxed his shoulders, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepared his speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was quite conflicted with his decisions right now. He still remembered the question George asked yesterday when he was tending his wounds from the fight with Quackity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you helping Tommy?” George asked, slightly flinching at the hybrid’s touch against his bruised cheek. Sam knew he was being genuine, but he can’t help but feel a bit uneasy. “Aren’t you on Dream’s side?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, now I’m not. I don’t even know where he is.” The creeper hybrid replied, putting away the medical kit after he finished placing bandages on the wounds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, why is he helping the teen destroy something people worked so hard for? It’s not like his life is on the line, right? There’s no blackmail or any sort of threatening that went along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his green hair. Sam always hated having to pick sides, and he would’ve preferred to have stayed neutral in the wars that have happened. But then again, he told Tommy that he would help him with this one, and if he turned back now, the kid would surely go crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone saw his older brother going insane due to the traitors he encountered, who’s to say the same won’t happen? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stood silently on the path, hands shoved inside the pocket of his hoodie. He looked at the wooden buildings in L’Manburg, seeing a few people have gathered for the funeral that was supposed to happen. A part of him wondered where Dream went, but that was quickly answered when he heard Ponk calling out his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam! We need your help.” Ponk exclaimed in a slightly panicked state, running up to the hybrid in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..? What’s up?” He slightly tilted his head to the side, wondering what could be so serious that caused the other to panic like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, he...he lost his memory. He doesn’t remember anything- not even Sapnap, not even-” </span>
  <span>Sam did a double take as the other rambled on, his eyes widening in surprise. Tommy was the one who killed Dream, and he- he- </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about Dream? Wouldn’t he try to stop us?” He asked, glancing up to the teen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His expression remained stoic, but his shoulders seemed tense upon the mention of the admin’s name. “Don’t worry about him. I made sure he stays dead.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He slightly shivered at that thought. Is this what he meant when he made sure the older stays dead? Sam shook his head to dismiss that thought. “Ponk, I- I’m sorry, I have to go.” He quickly took off running, not giving the other time to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to tell someone right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alyssa coughed after accidentally inhaling a puff of smoke that was coming from the now broken machine. She glared at Jack, who was dusting himself off. “I told you so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we really do need a totem then.” Jack awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur looked confused, and he was a bit disappointed the method didn’t work. He wondered how Phil and the others are doing back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I texted Ant. He should be here soon.” Callahan stated, putting his communicator back in his pocket. It looks like they still have a long way to go with the revival process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy sat silently next to Quackity, who looked as though he had just gotten into a fight, with bruises and cuts still healing. “Are you okay..? You look like shit.” He asked out of genuine concern, not trying to sound mean or anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.” The vice president replied nonchalantly, and the fox hybrid decided to let it go for now. Clearly they’re all stressed, especially Quackity and Tubbo. Fundy tries his hardest to stay calm for the stability of their country, but everything seems to have been falling apart recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s also this sinking feeling in his chest if holding a festival after a funeral seems like a terrible idea, as if something bad is going to happen. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened his posture once Tubbo took the stage, as he was the one hosting the event. Guilt slowly arises upon making mistakes and not leaving on good terms with the exiled teen who is now dead, but there’s nothing he can do now, is there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s hilarious how many people had visited the funeral, much to Tommy’s amusement. They all just wanted to not look bad, but deep down, they never cared for him, did they? Especially Tubbom who had the audacity to host his own funeral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was nowhere in sight, and that made the teen feel a bit relieved. At least he doesn’t have to deal with that green bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices were already demanding for dead bodies to appear, but the blonde paid no attention to it. He has to wait for the perfect time to strike, as Techno said to him. Speaking of the piglin hybrid, the older man was on the other side of the land, the invis potion taking longer to wear off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young goat hybrid rambled on about Tommy, considering he was- or used to be his best friend, eventually choking back the tears and sobs that came out of his mouth. He then took a deep breath, his posture firm and steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have also made a decision, after thinking about Tommy’s death…” Tubbo paused for a moment, before looking back up once more. “And that is to dismantle the government. So no more elections, no more presidents, and no more politics. In order to ensure safety upon our country, I will hand out the leadership to someone more worthy than I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bundle of gasps and cries erupted from the crowd, giving the teen shocked expressions. Tommy arched an eyebrow, since even he was surprised himself. Fundy and Quackity seemed really surprised, as the two tried to find out what was going on with the older teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My decision is final. Without a government, L’Manburg can finally be free.” Tubbo stoically replied, before turning to look at the orange fox. “Fundy, I appoint you as the new leader of L’Manburg, with Quackity as your right hand man. Would you be okay with that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid was baffled, and he seems quite embarrassed by the sudden proposition. He said something in return that Tommy couldn’t quite hear. The blonde scoffed, stepping out of the shadows to get a closer look, until he realized the potion had already worn off, and he was visible again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath and silently retreated, thankful he kept his mask on. It was only for a short amount of time until he was noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Connor, nonetheless. “What the hell-” Before he could finish his sentence, Tommy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled a knife to his neck. The older man screamed in surprise, which caught the attention of everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You again?!” Tubbo exclaimed in disbelief, unsheathing his diamond axe. Techno and George decided to step in and took their place besides the younger teen, much to everyone’s surprise. Tommy smirked in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oho, this is gonna be much more fun than he bargained for.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rip connor, he's being held hostage, again<br/>anyways, the latest streams really got me going holy fucking shit over and over<br/>ranboo + puffy and eret will be there soon, and maybe dadza</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AHSJJSNS<br/>this is by far my favorite and hated chapter because i like what happened but my writing is ew in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the hell are you guys doing here?!” Quackity looked at the three, a diamond axe appearing in his hand. Fundy readied his own netherite sword as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from attacking impulsively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo bit the bottom of his lip and took the lead, stepping forward. “Technoblade...this is what you wanted, correct? There’ll be no more government, so now you have no reason to attack L’Manburg.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin hybrid pondered for a moment. “Well, that’s fair, I suppose. But I still need my weapons back. I still haven’t forgiven you about the execution yet.” He replied, placing the pickaxe over his shoulder, slightly intimidating them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can we trust you that you won’t destroy L’Manburg?” A new voice spoke up, this time it was Niki. The female baker stepped beside the president, warily eyeing the three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks uncomfortable, but his white goggles and silence masked his emotions. The one holding Connor tightly with a blade close enough to slice his throat remained silent, almost as if saying something would be a dead giveaway to his identity. Techno remained as stoic as ever, only showing a bit of anger and hatred towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t give his weapons back, then I’ll kill this guy. You wouldn’t want an innocent man to die, would you?” The mysterious figure suddenly spoke, which seems to have surprised all of them. Everyone started to panic a little, especially the man held hostage as he tried to squirm out of their grasp, but failed and only inched the blade closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo swallowed the lump in his throat, before glancing over to Fundy and nodding, gesturing for him to retrieve the weapons. The fox hybrid hesitated for a moment, before turning to leave. Despite Connor not being a citizen of their country, he couldn’t risk someone else getting hurt because of his decisions. Tommy’s death has already been proof of his actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others patiently waited, even if the still silence can be suffocating and the constant wary stares and glares sent at the three caused the tense atmosphere. That reminds him, Techno doesn’t seem sad about his younger brother’s death. Almost as if...it never happened. Tubbo would’ve expected him to hide it, but there was nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy finally returned with the weapons in hand. He begrudgingly handed the items to the anarchist with shaking hands, before taking a step back to be in a safe distance. The mysterious figure then slowly released Connor, who immediately scrambled away in fear as Niki rushed to his side to comfort him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure doing business with you, ex-president. We’ll take our leave.” Techno exclaimed, turning on his heel to flee from the scene. Tubbo quietly sighed in relief, and he didn’t even realize he was holding his breath for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George followed behind, but he suddenly stopped when the other didn’t move. “Hey, it's time to go.” He gently placed a hand on his shoulder, ushering them to move along. The figure gave a simple nod, before following behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you gonna introduce us to your friend over there?” Quackity asked, sarcasm present in his tone of voice. Tubbo saw how the older man had the same bruises and cuts as the now former vice president, which means they must’ve had a fight from yesterday and from the looks of it, it did not turn out well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sent a quick glare at the other. “It doesn’t matter-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned towards the source of the voice that suddenly cut him off, shock and surprise in their expressions. Ranboo was running towards them, with Eret and Puffy trailing behind him. He pushed through the crowd and ignored everyone else, only looking at the mysterious person in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Tommy?” Puffy questioned, and Tubbo felt his heart stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What do they mean that’s Tommy? Isn’t he dead? The pillar in Logstedshire proves that he jumped, so it can’t be. Surely- </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He did not just almost get killed by his best friend the day of the execution. It’s not- they didn’t plan a funeral just for nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah- what’s going on?” Sapnap intervened. Fundy’s tail was swishing anxiously behind his back while Quackity seemed scared of what’s about to happen. Karl, Niki and Connor were also terrified, he bets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the enderman hybrid could answer, a laugh echoed throughout the area, and Tubbo had to adjust his hearing to know it came from the person who stood before them besides Techno and George. Their laughter sounded similar to Tommy’s, but it was much more dark and more sinister. They revealed a wooden button by digging through the stone, much to everyone’s surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because Techno will leave you alone, doesn’t mean I would.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tubbo could register what was happening, a loud explosion suddenly sent him flying in all sorts of directions. His body fell into the water, his head hitting against one of the corals that Phil had spent ages working on. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he scrambled to get to the surface, only to realize that there was now a giant crater where they were currently standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait- a crater? Oh fuck- the funeral- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” He started running towards the figure who finished summoning two withers after pushing Techno aside who tried to stop him and leaving him with a large gash on his stomach, and the goat hybrid had tackled them to the ground. The wither skull fell off and cracked into two due to the impact, revealing the person’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo placed a hand over his mouth, feeling the whole world cave in. “T-tommy..? Why-? Why would you-” He hated how his voice cracked and he especially hated how tears are threatening his eyes. The younger of the two looked different than the last time he had seen him. He searched the dull blue eyes for any hint of brightness, but all he could find was malice and hatred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? WHY?! YOU BETRAYED ME AND ASK ME WHY?!” He flinched as the blonde suddenly raised his voice. The others were screaming and trying to stop the wither from causing more destruction to the land, but it fell into deaf ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought- I thought you were dead! We- this whole funeral-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly, running a hand through his face. “YOU had the audacity to not come and visit me and NOW you’re holding a fucking funeral? For what? For pity? Because I doubt you even care about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do care about you! I- I thought you hated me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had the audacity to even promise me that it was us against the world- that it was us versus Dream- you told me the discs didn’t matter and guess what? I agree, because OUR friendship doesn’t matter anymore! YOU STOPPED BEING MY TUBBO THE DAY YOU MADE IT CLEAR THAT I’M NOTHING TO YOU!” Tommy jabbed a finger to his chest, anger burning in his eyes. Tubbo could only respond with choked sobs, as he tried to make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A malicious smile suddenly spread across his face. “You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo, but I could still bring him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what..?” He looked back up to him in confusion, his tears slightly blurring his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’m done with destroying the server, we can finally be free. I’ll take you to a nice place far away from this shithole and we can be together again, just like the old times! We could get new discs and a new bench...and we don’t have to worry about L’Manburg.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo blinked his tears away, suddenly feeling a hand brush against his hair. He instinctively slapped his hand away, taking a few steps back. “You’re not- you’re not Tommy. He wouldn’t- he would never destroy L’Manburg!” He protested, wanting to deny the truth. Unfortunately, it seems he couldn’t lie to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This country is nothing but a curse. Look around! It’s the reason why Wilbur died and why it tore us apart! Can’t you see that?!” The blonde argued back, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. “Just because you dismantled the government doesn’t mean I’m gonna let it go that easily. I don’t want you to die for something as useless as this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- No! L’Manburg is our home, Tommy! We worked so hard for this! Please Toms, you have to snap out of it!” The brunette pleaded, hoping to reason with his- could he even still call him his best friend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stayed silent for a moment, before pulling out a potion out of his satchel and splashing it to the ground near the other, making him affected. “Wh-” Tubbo recognized the effects as nausea and weakness, since the whole world suddenly started spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. He grasped onto whatever he could hold on to to regain balance, unable to control himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom...my…do..n’t...” His words were slurred, and his eyelids felt heavy. He heard someone shouting his name but it was muffled, and he felt like someone was comforting him. The last thing he remembered was being in someone’s arms before the whole world turned black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TUBBO!” Quackity tried to run towards the two but he was stopped when one of the withers spotted him. The three headed beast aimed and shot one of it’s wither skulls, which made him close his eyes shut and wait for the impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WATCH OUT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George suddenly shoved him out of the way, and ended up getting hit instead. His body went limp and he was sent flying towards the wall, burnt marks across his chest and underneath his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man ran towards him in a hurry, escaping from the wrath of the hostile mob. “George! What the fuck!” He carefully carried his friend’s body in his arms as he discarded his axe and watched Tommy get away with Tubbo. He cursed underneath his breath, promising he’ll deal with him later. Right now someone else needed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G..uess we’re even…” The brunette chuckled, but it came out as a choke instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? You should’ve-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s..it’s just one life...I’ll be careful..next time..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dumbass..!” The raven haired male held him tightly, clenching his jaw. He failed to notice the wither shooting another wither skull at them, but this time Sam managed to block it with his shield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creeper hybrid worked with Tommy, so Quackity wasn’t sure if he should trust him. “I know we aren’t on best terms right now, but I was wrong before, alright? He’s taking it too far.” The older man suddenly stated, before offering a hand to help him with George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity decided to accept it, since they needed all the help they could get. He wasn’t about to lose the home he swore to protect for the third time. The withers were finally killed but that doesn’t mean that it's over yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's only starting for most of them, but it's the ending for TommyInnit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Phil reluctantly asked, his shoulders still tense after the procedure. Jack and Ant both stood behind him, watching the interaction between the two while Alyssa and Callahan stayed outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared down at his hands, then at his body. He felt a heart beating in his chest, and he could feel his feet touching the gravel underneath them. He could touch and feel things, as if he was really here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel...” Wilbur paused, his brown eyes meeting his father’s gentle green ones. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're gonna focus on the homeless green man and his redemption for the next chapter ayyeee<br/>i promise to upload often but im like really busy with school and shit so im sorry :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello yes im alive<br/>i might become a dream apologist during this oh god<br/>the disc war is over but here i am still writing outdated shit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you really don’t remember anything?” Punz asked, hoping to get a confirmation from the other. These people who claimed as his friends have been asking him different questions, specifically about what he remembers. His head remained foggy and uncertain, but there were a few glimpses of memories that flashed across his mind, ones that he sometimes felt like he wished he would just forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only remember a little bit. I remember I created this server since it’s named after me. I remember a war, but I don’t know what it was about.” Dream ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He had taken off his mask for a bit of a breather, but he felt a bit insecure without it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a short pause for a moment. “Was I...am I a bad person, Punz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced back up to the other man, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He seems to hesitate for a moment, before finally responding. “At first you weren’t. You were only trying to do what’s right for this server, but I’m not exactly a reliable source since I’ve always been on your side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt the guilt bile up in his throat for some reason. There was just this unnerving feeling that is slowly consuming him whole if he doesn’t do anything about it. Was he really a terrible person before the accident happened? Is that why everyone seems so scared of him? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey uh- guys.” Skeppy suddenly came into the room, looking a bit uneasy. “You might want to come and see this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them exchanged glances with each other before following the blue haired man out of the room (Skeppy told Dream to stay and rest, but of course the masked man refused, saying he’s feeling better) and outside. It has been a while since he felt the cool breeze against his skin, and he felt a bit relieved to be out of bed rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked along the path that Dream remembered constructing, passing by old and new buildings he has the foggiest memories of. This is just temporary amnesia, and after that he can finally go back to being him, he reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But does he really want to go back to being himself? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Punz’s voice brought him back to reality, and only then did Dream realize they stopped walking, and they were now staring at a giant crater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I don’t see white flags outside your base by tomorrow, at dawn, then YOU’RE DEAD!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was never meant to be.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“L̳͈͉̅̊'M̶̷̲̊ͥ͋͟ă̶̸̝ͦ͊̿͋͞n̷̶̯͉̊̽̐ͦ͘b̵̸͙̅̽͡ͅû̶͙̽̿͆̈r̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟g̴̶̛̮̣͙͠ can be independent, but it can never be free.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream held the side of his head upon the flashes of images that crossed through his mind, closing his eyes shut. His head throbbed a little, but it shortly disappeared when he finally snapped back into reality. Bad, Ponk, Skeppy and Punz were talking to some people with familiar faces, but he couldn’t remember their names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the muffin happened here?” Bad asked, looking at a young man with raven black hair and a white scruffy bandana around his forehead. Dream recognized him, but he doesn’t remember his name, even though it felt like he knew the other for such a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy came and crashed his funeral. He spawned two Withers and- and he kidnapped Tubbo. He- he’s not himself...” The man responded, and there it was again. Another familiar name with only the vaguest of memories he could think of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you’re a great president, Tubbo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m your only friend.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus Christ- did he really say all those things or is his toxic mind just supplying him these thoughts? Maybe both, so that way he felt even more guilt and shame about what he has done. A part of him seems to like it, while another part of him hated himself. Dream was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice someone was coming up to him until they called out his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Where the hell were you this whole time?!” The same man who was speaking to Bad from earlier suddenly exclaimed, startling him a little bit as he tried to explain himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but I don’t-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Care about you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wait- what? When did he say that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, wait! You’ll overwhelm him!” Ponk pulled him back, much to no avail as he was only shoved away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Since when did he become so vulnerable?” He- or Sapnap, caught the uneasy gances on their faces, and realized something. “Are you guys hiding something from us again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DREAM!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man slightly flinched upon someone calling out his name. And just as he whirled around, he felt a punch against his stomach, causing him to stumble to the ground due to the impact. He then saw a man with curly brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow sweater and a red beanie. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where’s my little brother you arsehole?!” He asked, grabbing him by the collar of his hoodie and bringing his face closer to make eye contact. “I know you did something to Tommy! Where is he?!” Dream could sense the burning anger and hatred in his eyes, and he somewhat remembered the same fiery look he was given by someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a- you’re a dick, you know that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m the only one who visits you and this is how you treat me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your welcome.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, let him explain.” A new voice came in, this time a man with blonde hair and gentle green eyes, black wings neatly folded behind his back. He placed his hand on the man’s- Wilbur’s shoulder, causing him to release Dream from his hold with a shove. Punz helped him keep his balance, sending a glare in the other’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better tell us where Tommy is right now.” He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness- Can everyone please calm down for a moment?!” Bad intervened, getting in between the two before another fight broke out. He seems a bit surprised Wilbur was here, as if he should’ve been dead, but whatever. “Dream had an accident a few days ago and well...he’s having memory problems right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Memory problems?” Sapnap repeated, confusion laced all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of accident?” The man with the wings, who later on introduced himself as Phil, slightly tilted his head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we believe Tommy did something, but we’re not sure what. I found him unconscious while I was walking around spawn.” Punz supplied, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Phi exchanged looks with each other, before Wilbur turned back to them. “Tommy wouldn’t do anything. He’s- That green bastard tortured him and I had the audacity to forget about it.” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, and Dream could only wonder what he meant by forgetting. He wanted to deny the accusation that he was the villain, but it seems as though that was the painful truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember anything, aside from bits and pieces and that I’m the admin and all that...but I- I know I’m evil and all but I’m not the same anymore.” Dream stated, trying to at least paint himself in a good light. He wanted for others to stop hating him for at least just a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t remember me? And George?” Sapnap waited for an answer, and Dream felt guilty for shaking his head in response, because he saw how heartbroken the man was. He could see it in his eyes when he looked closely enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we know you’re not lying?” Phil politely asked, but there was a hidden malice behind his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned their head towards the creeper hybrid downed in netherite armor, who was slowly approaching them. “Tommy’s certainly not himself, I should know since I- I used to work with him. It’s like- something drastic changed inside of him and he even destroyed L’Manburg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger on Wilbur’s face when the name of the place was mentioned turned into pure shock and disbelief. “He wouldn’t...no- where is he? Where’s Fundy? Quackity? Tubbo? Where are they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam bit the bottom of his lip, averting his gaze. He then opened his mouth and told them everything. About their agreement, George and Techno teaming up with them, the funeral, the dismantle of the government, Tommy’s reveal, the withers, waging war against L’Manburg, everything. There were a few parts of the story he left out, but Dream didn’t press further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tommy…” Phil murmured softly, and Dream could only assume he must’ve been the boy’s father. Well, at least from the way he spoke the boy’s name. The overwhelming guilt was too much for him to bear, and he knew he had to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I”ll help.” He suddenly blurted out, causing the others to look at him. “I’m still trying to remember things but based on what you told me, I’m a terrible person. That’s why I- I wanted to fix this before it gets any worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still silence for a moment or two, and Dream could feel the tension from his shoulders rise, afraid they might just tell him to stay out. But to his surprise, Wilbur was the first one to speak up. “I haven’t forgiven you for what you did, but right now I’ll make an exception.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Wilbur.” Dream gave him a small smile, even though it was hidden underneath the white porcelain mask. He sighed internally in relief. Maybe, just maybe, he will get a second chance to fix whatever mistakes his old self made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then again, power corrupts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo thanked Niki for patching him up as she slowly left the room to give the enderman some privacy. He winced as he looked at the bandages in his left arm, still remembering the events from yesterday. He refused to believe that the crater of what used to be a nation was Tommy’s doing, and now the cabinet is also gonna be after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing?” Fundy asked, turning his head to the other. The vice president was writing something down on the book that he recognized as the hit list he had given. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m adding Tommy to the hit list.” Quackity bluntly replied, making Ranboo and Fundy balk in confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Are you crazy?!” Niki looked at him with complete disbelief. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Niki, he might come back sooner or later. He- he made it clear he’s no longer part of L’Manburg and he wants this country gone man.” His voice slightly cracked, as he placed the book aside and took off his beanie, letting his fingers run through his hair. “I just- I just wanted to do what’s best for L’Manburg. I’m fucking sick and tired of traitors.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fox hybrid looked at him cautiously, unsure on what to do. He had never been the type to comfort anyone. But his paw landed on his back, as he gently rubbed circles. “We’re gonna get through this together, alright? I’m sure we’ll save Tubbo and maybe we can save Tommy before it's too late.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo averted his gaze, staring at the wooden table. “I tried reasoning with Tommy before but...it didn’t work.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A heavy sigh escaped Niki’s lips, as she looked back up to the others. “Whatever happens, we’ll fight together, okay? We’ll find a way, I’m sure.” She calmly said, but Ranboo could sense the uncertainty behind her tone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is as scared as they are, they’re just trying to be optimistic</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulled out his memory book and listed some things down so that he could easily remember them, before placing it back in his enderchest. The silence was a bit unnerving, but it calms him down a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until he suddenly heard someone knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- uh- come in!” Ranboo called out, wondering who could it be. He was expecting Niki or someone else he knew, but instead a young male around his age wearing an oversized purple hoodie to match his lavender eyes stepped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Ranboo, right? Tubbo told me about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know you..?” He slightly tilted his head to the side, a bit cautious of the stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’m Purpled and- I also need your help with something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a short pause. “It’s about Tubbo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know where he is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dream redemption arc pogg?? also yes wilbur has been revived woop woop<br/>maybe ill also revive schlatt, who knows</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>11K HITS?? WHAT THE FUCK--<br/>THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT AHSJSDJS</p><p>anyways i wont delay this further, so enjoy reading this! we're almost finished :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Rest well. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You did great.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They finally got what they deserved. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We’re not done yet. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Death for the Death God!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices have been buzzing with excitement ever since the events that took place from yesterday. Right now he’s currently at his secret base, the one that he had been building and developing this entire time when he had the chance. At first it was for the reason of safety if he ever needed a place to go to but now...he had different reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had stolen the wither skulls from the day before without Techno noticing, and he made a quick trip to the nether to gather more soul sand that he could use. He had also been grinding gunpowder and sand to make dozens of TNT, hopefully enough to blow up an entire place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he’s gonna finish the unfinished symphony, then why not do it in Wilbur Soot style?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to kill anyone, even though the voices are against it and demanded for revenge. Deep down, he still cared about Tubbo, that’s why he took him away in the first place. He obviously didn’t see things from Tommy’s perspective, so he’s gonna change that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a new found confidence, the teen moved himself away from the mirror, not wanting to look at his reflection any longer. He doesn’t want to look at it anymore, knowing that he might’ve become a monster that everyone feared. But that’s fine, he thinks. It's their fault why he turned out like this. Sam and George betrayed him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but what’s new?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as he opened the door to the room where he kept Tubbo. He approached the bed where the seventeen year old was sleeping in, his right wrist chained onto the bed so that he couldn’t escape. For some reason, he was conflicted upon seeing the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what he wanted, right? It’s gonna be him and Tubbo against the world again, just like old times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But why did he hurt him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He needed to know that it wasn’t right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe L’Manburg doesn’t deserve this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That country needs to burn to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They still care about him, don’t they? </span>
  </em>
  <span>After what he did, they would probably take him down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this the right way? </span>
  </em>
  <b>Violence is the only answer. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped his lips as he moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, before glancing back to Tubbo, who was still unconcious. He gently brushed off some of the brown locks of his face, wiping a lonely tear that fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you this time, Tubbo.” Tommy said softly, slowly getting up from the bed. “I won’t let them hurt us anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He hurt you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He should be dead too. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Take his skull.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Protect him. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He’s your friend. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He might help us. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the voices’ disagreements with each other, Tommy already made up his mind. He slipped on Wilbur’s brown trench coat as he reluctantly made his way out of the room and made sure it was locked, before going to the Nether portal, the netherite sword resting on his hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll talk to Tubbo later. Right now, he has some skulls to collect. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Traitors don’t deserve mercy.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You WHAT?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was about to say something else, but was immediately cut off when Purpled placed his hand over his mouth, shutting him up completely. The other then pulled his hand away once he had calmed down after making sure no one could hear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, no one else can know about this, okay? I don’t exactly know where Tubbo is but I have a general idea of where he could be.” The blond explained. “I helped Tommy build a secret base, way before the war. It was mostly just for fun and shit but I have a feeling that’s where he took Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I understand.” Ranboo nodded. He then grabbed the memory book from earlier and began jotting down. “I have short-term memory, which means I forget things the next day so I write them down.” He explained when the other gave him a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of concern washed over his face for a moment. “Oh- alright. When do you think we should head out? We need as much rest as possible because it's gonna be a long trip and I don’t want the others to see us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman pondered for a moment, before looking back up to him. “We go tomorrow at nighttime. Does that sound good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha.” Purpled nodded, and turned on his heel to leave the room, but then abruptly stopped. “By the way, it’s uh- it’s nice meeting you, Ranboo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo gave him a small smile. “Nice to meet you too, Purpled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen smiled back, before closing the door behind him after leaving the room. The hybrid slumped back down on the bed, quickly writing down things in the memory book once more before placing it back in his inventory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered how Tubbo and Tommy were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was sitting down on the bench next to Tommy, laughing about a joke that the blonde made to ease up the tension. Mellohi was silently playing in the background, and the sunset was illuminating the perfect shades of red, orange and yellow, creating gradients in the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but feel at peace in moments like these. Back when it was just the two of them like they promised. No wars, no betrayals, no arguments...just peace and happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments like these don’t last forever, so they both treasured every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then L’Manburg happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened his eyes, trying to recall the events that had happened. The room looked similar to his own room back when he still used to have a house before it was burned down, except it had no windows and there’s a single door in the corner of the room. Tubbo rubbed his eyes open, his half-concious mind piecing everything together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The funeral, the withers, L’Manburg, Tommy-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, shit. Tommy!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was wide awake, and only then did he realize his blazer and communicator was missing and a shackle wrapped around his wrist to prevent him from escaping. The last thing he remembered was arguing with the other teen about something, and then he felt a wave of dizziness engulf him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No way, did Tommy just kidnap him? Tubbo would’ve joked about how he’s called the clingy one if it isn’t for the situation. The brunette shuffled out of the bed and tried to maintain his balance, still experiencing some after effects of the potion. His body felt sore all over like he had been thrown into ground, and his head was throbbing with a headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked around for his communicator, hoping to at least be able to send a message to someone, anyone, to help him. Of course, to no avail, either Tommy kept it somewhere away from his reach or he has it with him. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. It was as if he really made sure he wouldn’t escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not that he’s that mad about it, he liked solving puzzles. It’s like a game of chess where you have to think things logically and strategically in order to defeat your opponent. Like an escape room filled with clues and riddles to solve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, he first needs to figure out how to get the shackle off his wrist before doing anything else. The teen took a deep breath, letting himself relax. Once he gets out, he’ll save Tommy from becoming a monster that Wilbur once was, or maybe even worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hopes it’s still not too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret had finished checking up on HBomb who was still unconscious after that encounter. They remembered how Puffy had called out to them with a wave of panic in her voice, holding a very terrified and very scared Ranboo in her arms. They searched through their room for a moment, before pulling out a very familiar blue and white coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king held the L’Manburg coat in their hands, staring at it in silence. They slowly took off their red cape and replaced it with the coat, feeling the wooled fabric against their skin. It was still dirty and worn out after many months ever since he became a traitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glanced up to the sky and held out their hand, the black sunglasses shielding their eyes from the sunlight. It has been a while since they had watched a sunset. They remembered how they used to do it all the time when the walls were still there to keep them safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret?” A voice cut in through their thoughts, in which they turned around to see who it was. Fundy was standing by the doorway, his ears slumped down a little and his tail swaying a little behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Fundy. Did you receive the letter I sent to you?” Eret asked, taking a step forward to approach the orange fox. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. I came here to say that Quackity accepts your offer of alliance to L’Manburg.” Fundy replied, scratching the back of his neck. Eret realized he was staring at what they were wearing, so they gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t regret betraying you, but I do miss the old times.” They stated, their expression softening a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid fox couldn’t help but smile back, the tension in the air easing a little. “You’re always welcome to go back if you want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Fundy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret then looked back to the sunset in the horizon, now replaced with the starry night sky. They are determined to make things right, and hopefully put an end to all the constant wars and betrayals, so they could laugh and live in peace together again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
It's not too late to take it back. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more sbi screentime on the next chapter maybe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>APOLOGIES IF THIS TOOK FOREVER<br/>I was really busy and I didn't have the time to write since I also have another fanfic in progress sooo- <br/>Yeah, have some angst I guess :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur took a look at the giant crater below him, taking in the damage of what has happened. It was like the Pogtopia revolution all over again, but instead of sweet relief like the weight has been lifted from his shoulders, he felt like dying all over again. Sometimes he wondered if being revived was the right choice if it meant having to remember all the terrible things that caused him to lose his sanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he thinking- of course it was the right choice! He was here because his family needed him, his friends needed him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span> also needs him. Oh, Tommy...thinking about what his younger brother had been through made him sick to the stomach. The teen was only sixteen and he might not live through seventeen if he wasn’t careful enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what he heard, the crater was his doing this time, and he would’ve laughed and said the younger was following in his footsteps but that’s what he feared. Wilbur was scared Tommy might become what everyone feared the most, maybe even worse than him and Schlatt combined, or even worse than Dream himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lightly rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the throbbing and aching of his head from thinking about too many things at once. It was stressful, but he needed to calm down in order to think logically instead of letting his emotions drive him. We know where that train of thought went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was president, I’m pretty sure this didn’t happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur slightly jumped at the sudden voice cutting in through his thoughts. He turned around to see the ghostly form of Schlatt, his former friend and enemy. It felt strange, seeing as he was revived and the other wasn’t, black hollow eyes staring into his soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He softly chuckled at his statement, turning his head back to the view. “Yeah...maybe I should’ve stayed alive back then.” He half-jokingly replied. “So you don’t want to be alive again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt hummed in agreement. “I served my time here. I’ll go one way or another anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still here then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son needs me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence soon followed after that. Wilbur knew that Tubbo was Schlatt’s son, but never had the heart to tell him until later when Ghostbur was in control. From the moment he saw those horns and tail growing out, it just made him realize that even when you’re a family, you could still hurt and betray each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he heard about Tubbo was that he got kidnapped, by Tommy nonetheless. Wilbur let out a sigh, wondering what made the blond drastically change for the worse, and wondering if there was still a way to help him. He feels like shit for being a terrible brother and father, since he raised Tommy for most of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil and Techno abandoned them when Wilbur was fourteen and Tommy was six at that time, He understood why Techno had to leave, since his piglin traits tend to be violent and he was afraid of hurting his family, so he left. Wilbur didn’t understand Phil’s reason as to why the older man left them to fend for themselves. Yes, maybe Techno needed him, but that did not give him the right to leave them like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s also a bit frustrated about Tubbo, but his reasons for the exile were valid enough, and he still did care about Tommy after all. Wilbur noticed that Schlatt had disappeared, so he picked up himself and dragged his feet towards the wooden oak path, making his way back to Eret’s castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he suddenly saw a familiar flag hanging from one of the pillars of a broken house. He carefully peeled it off the wall and stared at it, memories and flashbacks running through his mind like a record player. L’Manburg was supposed to be a home where people could be free and live peacefully. They all played part in destroying this home, believe it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip tightened as the fabric furled in his fists, before stuffing the flag in his inventory. Wilbur has been given the second chance, and he won’t fuck it up this time. He’ll find a way to fix his mistakes, he’ll make sure of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was currently fiddling with his communicator after Techno had fallen asleep. The wound thankfully wasn’t too deep, but the older man still insisted that his son should rest since he clearly needed it. His shoulders were a bit tense, but that’s besides the point. He was reminiscing about how much of a horrible father he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, he ignored his mistakes for far too long, and look at where that got him. He thought that leaving two to take care of one wouldn’t be much of an issue, then again...why did he even adopt them in the first place if he was just going to leave them? Actually, no, that’s a horrible train of thought- They’re not related, yes, but family doesn’t stop in flesh and blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He failed as a father, that he wouldn’t admit out loud due to the sheer guilt he’s feeling right now. His green eyes trailed back to the black device in his hand, if it was breakable it would’ve cracked due to how tight his grip is. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, before sending a message to someone who he could ask help from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ph1LzA: Rowan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ph1LzA: Rowan, please respond. I need your help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ph1LzA: It's urgent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil waited for a while, hoping to at least get a response. He had a strong bond with his brother, but that changed when he left to go to SMP Earth and began the Antarctic Empire. Of course, Rowan knew he had adopted three sons and even dropped by to visit sometimes. His favorite nephew had always been Tommy, but he gave equal love to all three of them. The visits didn’t last long however, since he knew how busy the other was just as he is. His thoughts were cut short when he heard a notification ping from the communicator </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R0wAn: What’s wrong? Did something happen? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ph1LzA: It would be easier to explain if we call. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incoming call from R0wAn…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winged hybrid answered the call, pressing the communicator against his ear to hear him better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Phil? Are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rowan’s worried voice came through the other side of the line, and Phil could only sigh, wishing that he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know what to do, Rowan.” He replied, voice slightly cracking, something that rarely happens. “I don’t know how the fuck I should fix this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Slow down there mate. Tell me what happened first.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Phil told him everything. How he was brought to this server and how his sons were constantly fighting in wars, Wilbur’s death and resurrection, Dream manipulating everyone and then losing his memories, the exile, Techno’s retirement and execution, how everything was falling apart...he even told him about Tommy’s villain arc and how he changed. And especially how he was being a shit father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan stayed silent, silently listening to his brother rant about how his family is falling apart, before speaking up once he’s finished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m coming over.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stated, and a few rustling noises could be heard from the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil blinked in surprise, a bit taken back. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said I’m coming over. I can’t sit still and watch as you and my nephews suffer. You’re my brother, Phil, even if we didn’t leave on good terms with each other.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a short pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll also have to explain to Kristin about this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw dropped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo waited patiently as he looked around the area, making sure that no one was watching him or anything of that matter. The meeting place he picked was near the SMP, but far enough where no one else could follow them out here. He had tamed two horses for the trip and had collected enough supplies that would last them for a good few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night time has fallen, and mobs are certainly sure to spawn out here in the field. The enderman hybrid was fighting off a few mobs by quickly stabbing them with his sword, when he suddenly heard someone’s footsteps approaching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around, assuming it must’ve been Purpled, even if it was too dark to see. The figure in the shadows was taller and much less like a male when he squinted his eyes to get a closer look, but as he blinked, it was no longer there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mused, and decided not to think too much about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Are you ready to go?” Purpled’s voice cut in through his thoughts, in which Ranboo could only give a small nod in return as a response. The two then hopped on the horses and began their travel, fleeing away from the battlefield in order to save their friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit…” The ram hybrid muttered out loud, after failing his attempt to get the shackle off his wrist for the tenth time of the day. He only then realized that mining blocks would be impossible due to the lack of tools, and the fact that he doesn’t know what kind of blocks are there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo tried pulling the chain but it only ended up pulling the bed as well, and it's not like he can carry something like that due to his short stature. He was also starving, so there wasn’t enough energy and stamina to consume, but he pushed himself nonetheless. The red tie was now sitting on the bedside table, having been long removed since it was suffocating him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured the best option would’ve been to wait for Tommy to come back, and maybe he could try reasoning with him. He doesn’t know what was going on through his best friend’s mind, but he could only assume the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t- this wasn’t his Tommy. His Tommy would never destroy the nation he cared about so much, he built it from the ground with his bare hands. His Tommy wouldn’t kidnap his best friend and keep him imprisoned. His Tommy wouldn’t try to be the bad guy in the story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy changed, and maybe Tubbo did too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exile made him worse. He started focusing on his work even more and he rarely goes out of the White House, only ever going out when there was a meeting or if he was forced to. Sometimes he even feels like he’s not the president anymore, since no one seems to respect his decisions. Quackity was much more of a president than he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there’s the tower in Logstedshire. Tubbo thought his best friend killed himself because of him. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault why this is all happening. Or was it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was the one who enforced the exile. Sure, Tommy burned down George’s house by accident but it was just a few blocks for goodness’ sake! And last he heard, he managed to rebuild it perfectly fine. Dream was also the one who told him about how he was doing during the exile. Tubbo was told he was perfectly fine and that he doesn’t want to see him, which turns out to be the opposite of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette tugged on his bangs harshly, a habit he shared with his father when he’s stressed. He shouldn’t have believed a word Dream said and he should’ve visited sooner, but it's too late to change that now, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he waited for a while, until he finally heard the door open. He didn’t make an attempt to run out of the room since there wouldn’t be any point, and he was really hungry at that time. He looked up to see who it was, and just as he assumed, his baby blue eyes met a pair of dull blue ones with a hint of red in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Big T...did ya miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credits to AWholeNewBoi (https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeNewBoi/pseuds/AWholeNewBoi) for giving me permission to use their OC Rowan! Please check them out, they're amazing &lt;3<br/>A few others OCs will be featured in the later chapters maybe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT<br/>I WAS REALLY BUSY AND I LSOT MOTIVATION BUT HERE IT IS I GUESS<br/>THIS IS REALLY SHORT BECAUSE I WAS SPEEDRUNNING MY HOMEWORK AS WELNJNFDJSF</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy was standing by the doorway, a malicious smile on his face, much similar to Wilbur when he slowly spiralled into insanity in that dark ravine named Pogtopia. In his hand was a plate of food, but Tubbo was a bit cautious about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard from stories before that kidnappers usually tend to drug their victim’s food in order to weaken them, so who knows what the other could’ve put in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” He started softly, trying to find the right words to say so he wouldn’t anger the demon in disguise. He liked to think this was just an imposter, and his real Tommy was on his way to save him. Unfortunately, the truth can hit harder than the lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a still moment of silence as the blonde placed the plate on the small table on the side of the room, where the brunette could reach it. Tubbo couldn’t bring himself to look into his eyes, so he just kept his gaze to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this..?” His question came out as a whisper, due to how exhausted and tired he is, both physically and mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I wanted to protect you, Tubbo.” Tommy replied, his fingers glazing over the brown trench-coat. His voice sounded so sincere, with a hint of protectiveness behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the young president didn’t know any better, he might have actually believed him. “Once I’m done with the SMP, then we can live here together, just like the old times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. “Stop. Just- just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting like you’re trying to be the bad guy!” He snapped, finally looking up to meet his gaze. He forced himself to stand up, despite the aching and throbbing of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo reached up to grab the other by the shoulders, Tommy seemingly unfazed by the sudden outburst, and only continued to stare in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things don't have to be this way, Tommy! We could- as your president, I hereby revoke your exile. You hear me? You’re allowed to come back now and you could see everyone again- we don’t- you don’t have to do this- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise I won’t leave you this time please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked on a sob as he tried to keep himself together, but his efforts were in vain as tears spilled down his cheeks, now harshly gripping on the brown fabric. “Toms, please come back to me...please. You don’t have to hurt anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air, and there was a shimmer of hope that maybe Tubbo had gotten through him, but to his surprise, he suddenly heard laughter escaping from the other’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was laughing. Tommy was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as if he just heard the funniest joke in the world. It was as if he lost his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Tommy…?” Tubbo hated the way his voice cracked as he slowly released the other from his grip, letting him catch his breath. He was utterly confused, since this situation isn’t funny at all or he’s missing a joke somewhere and this was all just a ruse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my dear sweet Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tommy finally calmed down, his voice sickly sweet and innocent all of the sudden. “You wanna know something? I never would’ve thought that I’d become like Technoblade and Wilbur where I would hear voices every now and then, but here we are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for one, there’s a voice in my head that tells me what I need to do. I never really got to tell you because I couldn’t, and most of the time I just never paid attention to them. You wanna know what they’re demanding right now?</span>
  <b>” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he saw Wilbur towering over him with his arms wide open. “</span>
  <b>They want revenge, Tubbo</b>
  <span>. They want me to take out your fucking skulls out of your rotting corpses. You should be thankful I spared you cause you’re my best friend and you’re on your last life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond snarled at him, fixing his clothing and turning on his heel to leave. “You can’t make me change my mind. I won’t stop until that goddamn server burns to the ground.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was never and never will be meant to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turned to leave, the brunette knew he had to say something, no matter what it was. He just needed to say something. “You’re not the Tommy I know.” He stated, making Tommy stop in his tracks, listening to the pathetic whimpers escaping his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not- my best friend would never destroy the nation we worked so hard for. He would never fucking stoop this low just to get revenge. What happened to you, Toms? You’ve changed. You- you said that…” Tubbo paused, trying to find the right words to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that it was always meant to be, remember...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a short pause of silence for a moment, and Tubbo’s breath hitched as Tommy clenched his fists, and left the room. The sound of the door slamming shut couldn’t compare to what happened just now. Tubbo sat back down on the bed, finally letting himself breakdown for the umpeetenth time of the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just failed to save his best friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ender- how pathetic is he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We should have killed him </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But he’s our friend </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Didn’t he exiled us? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He burnt the compass too</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ranboo said it accidentally got exploded</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He still lost it, smh </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a sigh as he dragged his hand over his face. “Shut the fuck up, Chat. I’m trying to think.” He growled, his feet getting heavier and heavier with each step as the throbbing headache didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pissed off- actually, maybe that’s an understatement, because he was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even after all this time, Tubbo still had the audacity to defend the country that they sacrificed themselves for and in return, they got nothing but suffering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he’s right. He’s not himself anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shut up, he’s still TommyInnit. He’s just finally starting to see things the way his brothers see them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But he hurt Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, the older male just doesn’t understand it yet, but he will eventually cave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrolling through the contacts of his communicator, Tommy searched for a familiar username, before privately sending a message, in hopes that they would respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;TommyInnit&gt;: hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;TommyInnit&gt;: i have a deal for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for a few moments, glancing over at the papers clumsily scattered all over the table and the walls of the dim lighted room where he had been planning all of his mischief and strategies. The blond mostly uses it for scamming, but now… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Midnight&gt;: what do i get from this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;TommyInnit&gt;: one of my discs, how does that sound? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Midnight is typing… </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Midnight&gt;: you got a deal </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Midnight&gt;: give me the cords of where to meet up </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy could feel the corner of his lips tug upwards after sending out the coordinates of the meeting place. He put his communicator away and picked up a scorched picture of a family photo, one that was taken years ago, where there were no wars, no violence, just peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then placed it back on the table, amongst all the other things placed on it and shortly left the room. It's time to send a message to his <em>friends</em> before he makes the final move on the chessboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's almost time to finish the melody, as the last notes began to play on the piano.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credits to Cherry_loves_angst_fanfics for letting me use their OC!<br/>I promise to make the next chapter longer sdfnjd</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno was upset. Scratch that, upset is an understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't even begin to describe how he feels when he saw Phil hunched over against the chair, with Rowan by his side who was comforting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin hybrid decided not to disturb them, leaving his father and his uncle alone and decided to go out to get some fresh air instead. He had been cooped up in the infirmary for too long anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno still couldn't believe his baby brother actually spawned a wither, let alone stab him. Tommy was different. That wasn't definitely his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he go insane like Wilbur in exile? Prime, he hoped not. He couldn't bear to lose another member of the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wanted to take his anger out on something, anything, to be honest. But now that Tubbo had basically disbanded L'Manburg's government (even if Quackity still acts like a vice president, which is hella annoying), the anarchist no longer has a reason to destroy the country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange, honestly. Everything happened too fast. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>man this sucks</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>well at least there's no more government </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AAAAAAAAAAAAA</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what do we do now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WAIT WHAT ABOUT TOMMY</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH SHIT WE NEED TO FIND HIM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>nah, let's destroy L'Manburg</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>there's no more government tho??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>they still executed us! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>everything is confusing as fuck </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sbi reunion please </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno heaved out a sigh, running a hand through his face as he had no choice but to listen to the Chat's shenanigans. Sometimes he wonders why they all act like a bunch of children. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>technically half of us here are minors so</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you, old man!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>haha, technold</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>guys fucking focus</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT ARE WE EVEN DOING</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have no clue</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TOMMY!! HE'S GONNA BLOW UP THE SMP!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>calm down geez</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you guys come on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Technobro pog???</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chat, where's Tommy?" The pinkette asked, hoping to get an answer as he strapped on his netherite armor after making sure his wound is healed, even if not-fully. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dunno probably hiding </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i don't like this new Tommy :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>we should help him! this server sucks anyways </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he took Tubbo with him too </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>we are in spain without the s</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>new Tommy is a bitch </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. Techno regrets asking them about it. Chat was only helpful when it comes to fighting and such, but never with this kind of stuff. It was annoying, but he's stuck with them. He doesn't really have a choice in this matter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>technomean!! we're not useless &gt;:( </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you'd be dead without us </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I have to agree. half of you are useless.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RUDE- we were trying to help </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno tuned out, shutting out the voices so he doesn't have to deal with another headache or migraine. He walked towards the center of L'Manburg, ignoring the pointed looks citizens gave him as he was a wanted criminal, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he still is, considering Quackity hated his guts and Techno is pretty sure there's more to his hatred for the warrior other than trying to use force to get his message across by helping with the destruction of their country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now that Tubbo isn't exactly around, he did say that he leaves Fundy and Quackity in charge as some sort of temporary leaders. Techno at least hoped they would have to set their differences aside because not only is Tommy planning to blow up L'Manburg, it seems like he plans to blow up the entire server. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was on board with the idea, of course, so Tommy would most likely have no allies. They would save him before it's too late, and bring the golden sun that shines brighter than the stars back to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So why the hell is he thinking about the worst case scenario? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking those thoughts away, Techno finds his twin brother sitting by the L'Mantree, silently looking over the wooden houses of L'Manburg with a grim look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to walk up to him, finally having the time to talk to each other after all this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Techno monotonically stated, sitting down next to Wilbur as the brunette snapped out of his trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur then gave him a soft smile, responding back, "Hey, Tech."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something wrong? You have this permanent frown in your face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno knew exactly what was going on through Wilbur's head like an open book. Even if they're not related by blood, they practically grew up together, both abandoned by their parents and eventually getting found by the blonde avian hybrid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both thinking about Tommy, and they knew the other was thinking about their younger brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt empty and hollow without the blonde filling in the awkward silence with his strange starter conversations that always makes them laugh, no matter the situation. Everyone was worried for the teen and what happened to him and Tubbo. Hell, even Chat sounds worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss him, Techno." Wilbur finally said, breaking the silence as he sniffled. "I miss him so fucking much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Wilbur. I know." Techno finds himself responding, reaching out to grasp the other's hand and hold it into his. Wilbur squeezed it in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss him too."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo found himself eating the food Tommy gave him a few minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hungry and tired, and he needed the energy and strength when help came to help him escape out of this prison that Tommy calls "home" <strike>it didn't feel like home.</strike> Starving himself would do the opposite and kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food tastes bland in his mouth, almost making him throw up, but he forced himself to stomach it. Tommy might use other methods aside from asking if Tubbo still didn't eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During this time, the ram hybrid tries to think of escape plans to get out of here (a part of him still hopes that Tommy will eventually listen and finally cave in). He actually tried to bolt out of the door once Tommy had opened it when the blonde freed the ram hybrid from the shackles on his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could only guess that it failed terribly. Tommy yelled at him like never before, not the usual playful shouting, it was full of anger and obsession. Tubbo was in tears and he still remembered when Tommy also comforted him, whispering reassurances and for once, he felt as if his best friend was really there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, he woke up the next day to find his ankles also had black shackles on them, chains tied around the sides of the bed. Curse his terrible luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was boring staying in the same room all day, the only company you have is your insane best friend who definitely had gone too far, broken and remolded into something terrible by the people he trusted the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo felt his chest swell up in shame and guilt since he knew he was one of those people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told Tommy the discs, the very symbols of their friendship, doesn't matter anymore, before sending him out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> country. Tubbo still didn't know if it was the right decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he went along with their plan, would things have turned out differently? No, Techno was angry with them since they created a government, which is the one thing he despises the most and used him as a weapon. It would've turned out terribly. <strike>But would Techno help his brother?</strike></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the whole burning the house incident never happened, would Tommy still be his Tommy? Tubbo had his suspicions that Tommy wasn't exactly in the best state of mind after Wilbur died. There was something off about his best friend, but he failed to see it due to how busy he is with presidential work. <strike>He should've noticed it sooner.</strike></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If L'Manburg never happened and they never came to the Dream SMP, would they still be together? It's like they're bound by fate to come here and suffer, like the Gods above are playing a cruel joke on them. A joke that had gone too far to even consider is a joke at this point. <strike>It was Dream's fault, isn't it? You'll never achieve absolute control no matter what you do.</strike></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo balled his fists against the white sheets of the pillow, hugging it tighter as he buried his face on the soft material, feeling tears prick his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to try again to come up with another plan when he heard the door unlock, and instead of Tommy coming in, he saw two familiar figures that he knows all too well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Tubbo. It's good to see you." Ranboo awkwardly smiled, giving him a small wave as the enderman hybrid stood tall behind Purpled (How can one be so goddamn tall anyway? Is it enderman genetics? Probably). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo founds himself speechless, unsure of what to say as he sputtered words out, "Wh- how did you guys-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy really needs better security in this place." Purpled exclaimed, the two letting themselves inside the room and closing the door behind them so they wouldn't get caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo examined the brunette, concern written all over his face, "Are you okay? You look…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo immediately knew what he meant, so he added, "Like shit? Yeah, I'm not exactly having the best time right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh- uh- sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to hurry. We saw Tommy leave just now, probably to go back to the SMP." Purpled approached him to examine the shackles on his wrist and ankles, fishing out his netherite sword out of his inventory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would he go back?" Tubbo asked in confusion. Tommy didn't exactly tell him anything since the blonde hardly spoke about it at all. If Tubbo would mention it, Tommy would immediately shut down the subject immediately and change it to something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo prepared himself for the worst, as Ranboo and Purpled exchanged glances, before Ranboo finally responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently, it's Doomsday."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was the day. He's finally putting an end to all of this like he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Tommy had asked Moon to deliver the message to his…</span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few days ago, he was grinning like a madman. The voices in his head roared with excitement, having the same amount of enthusiasm as he has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We're almost free. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just a little more, and we'll finally get what we want. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't worry, Tommy.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We're here with you. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen found the voices to be comforting, in a way that he longed to experience ever since Wilbur died, ever since Techno spawned the withers in his face, and ever since Tubbo exiled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike everyone else, the voices stayed, and Tommy was forever grateful that they had opened his eyes. Of course, he missed his friends and family, but they all betrayed him one way or another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he'll make them learn their lesson through their own language: which is violence, as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-so-brave-and-powerful-brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>had said to him, before smashing his fist against his cheek. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Welcome home, Theseus", yeah right-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ew, being a hero sucks ass.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We'll show him a villain instead!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, I was never the hero." Tommy found himself agreeing to what the voices said. It is true, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he ever wanted was freedom, that's why he followed Wilbur into creating a revolutionary against Dream and creating L'Manburg. He fought for the people multiple times, stepping on the front lines and taking everything head on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what did they give him in return? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betrayal, sadness, loss, death, and so much more. Tommy loathed those people that he once called his friends, his family. He fucking had the audacity to trust them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he's not the same anymore, is he? They're the reason why he became like this. A child soldier who's tired of fighting in wars, ready to end it all in a single loud explosion as the land reduces to ashes and flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn't realize that he wandered off absentmindedly, and he only knew where he was when he found a familiar wooden button that seems to have been recently placed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or rather, he was the one who placed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was similar to the button room his brother Wilbur died in, except there's no signs on the walls. The symphony will be finished, anyway. Tommy will be the one finishing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers grazed over the button, a ghostly smile creeping up his face as he mentally prepared himself. Everyone should be at the community house right now, most likely looking for him right now since he asked them to meet him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But oh, they have another thing coming if they thought he came here to finally talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy took a deep breath, letting out a shaky exhale as he released the tension from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he has been waiting for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's now or never. There's no turning back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was never meant to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ender fucking dammit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, his dull and hollow blue eyes stare at the brighter blue ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo." Tommy snarled at him, irritated that he had been interrupted. "I thought I told you to stay back home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn't flinch, instead continuing to stare him down, "It's not home, Tommy. You kidnapped me and kept me prisoner!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll never understand, do you!? This is for the sake of doing what someone should've done a long time ago!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blowing everything up is not the right choice, Tommy! Please, listen to me!" Tubbo pleaded, approaching the taller male as he softened his gaze. "I know you're still there somewhere, Tommy. I'm here for you. Just stop this, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's glare faltered as Tubbo gently grabbed a hold of his hands, wrapping them around his smaller and dantier ones. A very small of part of him believed what he said and Tommy wanted to do nothing more than to break down in his arms. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lies! He doesn't care! No one does! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They all left you. You don't deserve them. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't listen to him, Tommy. We're the only ones who care about you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just shut the fuck up! I- I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you guys saying the same thing over and over again! You don't care, none of you ever do!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do care, Tommy! I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really? It sure didn't feel like that way when you threw me out of that goddamn country that you still call home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo flinched at his words and Tommy took it as an opportunity to harshly push him away, making the ram hybrid stumble backwards in his steps as his eyes widened in fear when he realized that the blonde's gaze fell back to the button</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, no! Don't do it!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Press it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This is what you've been waiting for, remember? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Be done with it and go already! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We're waiting, Tommy. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Well, why are you hesitating? </em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know, there's that one line, that rings through my head as I sleep." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy stated, glancing down at the soft green grass below as Ranboo only silently listened to his rambling. "Of Wilbur going, 'Tommy, let's be the bad guys'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And I don't want- I don't want to be a bad guy."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be the bad guy…" Tommy mumbled out loud, hand shaking. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. Press it. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT. PRESS IT--</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy closed his eyes shut, a painful headache coming through as the voices chanted the same phrase over and over. Tubbo reached his hand out to yank him by the arm, hoping to drag him away from the button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know...there's this popular saying that has been going around lately. Do you know what it is? It was said by traitors, once part of L'Manburg." Tommy finds himself saying, making Tubbo stop halfway through as he glances up to his best friend once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the disc that was now materialized in his hand, Mellohi, to be exact, the sadistic grin never leaving his face. Tubbo caught a glimpse of Wilbur's figure for a moment, standing in the ashes and fire. "Surely you knew Eret, right? And Wilbur too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy…" Tubbo muttered under his breath, looking as if he was close to crying at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They had a saying. They said it was never meant to be, and the symphony will remain forever unfinished." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand moved closer towards the button, a sad smile forming on his face as he looked at the president one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But now, I'll finish our symphony, Tubbo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single click was all it took for the whole world to crash down upon them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo coughed as he cleared a bit of the smoke, opened his eyes once more to look at the destruction before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was on fire, reducing to nothing but ashes and smoke. The buildings were crumbling down, collapsing and only making the crossfire even bigger. People screamed in pain and agony, desperate to find safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, he could hear Tommy's staggered breathing, collapsing on his knees as he watched the chaos unfold with a growing smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I did it. I fucking did it." He let out a shaky exhale in disbelief. Tubbo was frozen in his place, unable to say or do anything as he simply watched his home get destroyed for the third time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, he saw Dream with Sapnap and George, trying to help the others get to safety, with Eret and Puffy leading the evacuation. Sam and Karl help the injured whilst Fundy and Quackity try to run around and basically, everyone is trying to save themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What caught Tubbo's attention was the fact that Phil, Techno and Wilbur were staring at them with widened eyes and horror painted on their faces upon watching their youngest in such a state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always say I want to be like Wilbur. So why not make it happen?" Tommy finally spoke up, with Tubbo shifting his attention towards him. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, the same ones he feared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo dreaded what he meant, hoping to at least prove his guess wrong, he asked, "What do you mean…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't I be just like him if I have someone I care about the most, stab me to death?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No fucking way. Not in a million years would Tubbo stab his own best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tommy had already thrown his netherite sword towards him, Dream's sword, to be precise (he recognizes that handle anywhere), stripping all his armor off and throwing it to the side, opening his arms wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gaped at him, unsure of what to do. Was Tommy really asking for him to kill him? After everything?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO! Don't do it, Tubbo!" He heard Wilbur yell out to him, desperate to save his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, the members of the server were watching them, all with equally horrified expressions of what's about to happen. Tubbo looked back at them then at Tommy, then down at the sword and reluctantly picked it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dead silent, and no one dared to move or make a sound as Tubbo approached Tommy, the only thing they could hear was the cackling of the fire and the falling of buildings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo had tears streaming down his face as he kneeled down, not tearing his gaze away from the other. Tommy was crying as well, a frown now featured on his face to replace his smile as his arms were spread out wide, offering him a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Tubbo. I'm tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette gently wrapped his arms around the blonde, and he felt the other hug him back tightly, closing his eyes to embrace the impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo raised the blade, and then pierced it through his chest-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream erupted from their father as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo…? Why- why did you…?" Tommy croaked out, blood trickling down his lips as he looked down at his chest, the blade stabbing through his stomach and into Tubbo's as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo simply smiled, resting his head on the crook of his neck before saying, "If you're going down, take me with you, big man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... You're so clingy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, his eyes regained it's light, as he smiled and held him closer to his chest, feeling the last of their breath get taken away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two child soldiers were taken away from this cruel world too soon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for coming this far! </p><p>Honestly, I used to have so much more planned but school is taking a toll on me and I have other fics I need to finish so I decided to wrap this up since it had been going on for months now lol. I want to thank each and everyone one of you who supported this fic :D It really makes me happy that someone enjoys my writing. </p><p>I delayed this for too long and I had lost motivation to continue it, but I didn't want to give you guys a simple announcement saying I'll discontinue this fic, so I decided to write a satisfying ending for you guys. At least, I hope it will be enough. </p><p>Again, thank you all so much! Shoutout to my Discord friends as well, they keep me motivated :D</p><p>Thank you for reading! You could check out my other fics if you want to ^^</p><p>-Big D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>